Another Path
by Galatyn Renner
Summary: A Jedi Master, miraculously resurrected, begins to train the Chosen One. A Jedi Knight searches for identity after the loss of his apprentice to his former Master. And a Jedi Initiate hopes for acceptance, because her time is running out. . .
1. Part One

Another Path Part One By Galatyn Renner For Zo  
  
Author's Note: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Anakin Skywalker, and the Jedi Council belong to The Plaid Guy: George Lucas. Erena Nabis and Var belong to me.  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn was back, his only explanation being, "I couldn't leave the boy." Although overjoyed, Obi-Wan was galled by the fact that Qui-Gon hadn't been referring to his former apprentice. He had been referring to Anakin Skywalker. There were stories of Jedi Masters in the Archives who had miraculously come back from death before, but they were ancient ones. Qui-Gon had broken centuries of tradition, and he hadn't done it for Obi- Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan 'knew' why. Qui-Gon had told him that it was to prevent a great evil he foresaw in Anakin's future. An evil that, Obi-Wan sensed, stemmed from his own training of the boy, a Padawan he did not want.  
  
Qui-Gon had not said this, of course, but Obi-Wan knew. Knew too well. But now Qui-Gon was here and, upon being returned to life, had immediately taken Anakin as his new Padawan. Which meant that Obi-Wan was a Knight. A Knight that had already dealt with and accepted the fact that he had an unwanted apprentice to train. A Knight that now had no apprentice.  
  
Obi-Wan had been given much advice on this subject. His elders told him that taking a Padawan too early could stunt a Knight's own development. Many advised him to wait a few years, go on a few missions alone. But Obi- Wan decided, firmly and irrevocably to disregard all well-intentioned advice on the subject. 'Perhaps a bit of Qui-Gon has rubbed off on me,' he thought ruefully. Obi-Wan had prepared himself for a Padawan and a Padawan he would have, one of his own choosing this time.  
  
Now Obi-Wan had only to find one. He went first to the Register of Initiates to find those turning thirteen within one standard month. Obi-Wan wanted, if possible, to save one of these children from the fate that had almost been his. Only five had already been reassigned to various 'careers' on other planets. Obi-Wan knew they would all be in the sparring arena. He turned his steps in that direction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Erena Nabis threw open the door to her room and stalked inside, wiping the sweat from her eyes. Her roommate, woken from her meditation, glanced up at Erena from the floor. "Any luck?"  
  
"Nothing happens through luck, chance, or accident, only the will of the Force. But the answer to your question is no, I haven't a Master, Var. I don't really want to talk about it now. I've got to get out of these clothes" Erena disappeared into the refresher, and Var settled back into her trance, then someone knocked on the outer door. She gave up hope of ever achieving inner peace, and went to answer it.  
  
She opened the door and recognized (who wouldn't) Obi-Wan Kenobi. Var would have turned to goo then and there if his next words hadn't been: "May I speak to Initiate Nabis?"  
  
Var found her tongue. "She's in the refresher, sir. Shall I tell her you were here, or would you like to wait? She might be awhile"  
  
"No, tell her I was here, and that I'd like to speak to her about. . . her dueling."  
  
"I'll tell her, Jedi Kenobi."  
  
"Thank you." And he left.  
  
A few minutes after Var closed the door, Erena came out of the refresher wearing clean robes and toweling her hair. "Was someone here? I thought I sensed an unfamiliar presence."  
  
"Yes, actually: Jedi Kenobi, wanting to see you about your dueling."  
  
"And you didn't come and drag me out of the refresher? Var!" Erena began pulling on her boots and trying to comb her hair at the same time.  
  
"I didn't think you'd want to meet a prospective Jedi Master like that."  
  
"You have a point. Help me fix my hair?" The long mass, now brushed smooth, hung sopping down Erena's back.  
  
Var went over to help her. "You shouldn't have let it get so long. It'll just have to be cut it off if someone chooses you."  
  
"Hurry up, Var. He's probably on his way to ask someone else right now."  
  
"Stand still, Eri." Var finished twisting the hair up into a sleek knot and stepped back to look at Erena. "You look perfect. Take your 'saber."  
  
Erena clipped it on her belt and flew out the door. Technically, Force running wasn't allowed in the halls of the Jedi temple, but Erena drew on her powers for a bit of extra speed.  
  
She finally caught sight of Obi-Wan in a hallway leading to the gardens and, as there no one else in the hallway, she stopped about three paces behind him and said, "Jedi Kenobi."  
  
He stopped, turned and Erena bowed, "You wished to speak with me, sir?"  
  
"Your performance in the training room was. . . impressive."  
  
"Thank you, sir. It was only against remote."  
  
"I noticed. And when I questioned the other Initiates about it, they told me that no one would spar with you because they were afraid that you would beat them and ruin their chances of being chosen. Which leads me to believe that you are indeed formidable against sentient opponents."  
  
"My skills are only adequate, Jedi Kenobi."  
  
Obi-Wan expected her to add something like, 'Yours are far superior'; try to flatter him into choosing her. He knew how desperate she must be, nevertheless, Erena schooled her emotions well. "I wished to discuss your training," Obi-Wan said, tucking his hands into his sleeves, attempting to look as well as sound enigmatic.  
  
"Indeed" Erena's heart leaped, but she kept her features impassive. 'I am a stone,' she thought calmly. 'A clear pool with no ripples marring its surface  
  
"Where will you be sent?"  
  
'He means if I'm not chosen', Erena thought. "Bandomeer."  
  
Obi-Wan's surprise was palpable. "And this. . . pleases you?"  
  
Erena thought a moment. "I am at peace with it. This is the will of the Force for my future. But, as Master Yoda says: " When in doubt, quote Yoda. Erena turned to him with a smile, "Always in motion is the future. I still have four more days."  
  
"So you believe you 'will' be chosen?" Obi-Wan wanted to know.  
  
"With all my heart. My gift is Force Sight, and when I know things, they happen. Why else would you have asked to see me?"  
  
"So sure are you." When in doubt, quote Yoda. "How do you know your assurance is not merely blind faith?"  
  
"It is. But blind faith in the Force is never misplaced."  
  
'Never will I find a Padawan more wise, more confident, more frank', Obi- Wan thought. At the same time, though, a small voice whispered in the back of his head: 'those 'virtues' could also be attributed to arrogance, ignorance and rudeness. She needs training'. "Your blind faith will not be in vain, Erena Nabis. You will be chosen. I shall speak to the Council this afternoon on your behalf." He turned to go.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you remind me of myself and because I have too much of my Master in me." Obi-Wan walked off abruptly.  
  
Erena bowed deeply to his retreating back. "Thank you, Obi-Wan Kenobi," she whispered, "you were my greatest hope."  
  
The End, For Now. . . 


	2. Part Two

Another Path Part Two By Galatyn Renner For Darth Bilbo, the Shire Sith  
  
Author's Note: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Anakin Skywalker, and the Jedi Council belong to The Plaid Guy: George Lucas. Erena Nabis, Sheris, Lara, Jedi Favri, and Var belong to me. The Menarai is a very exclusive restaurant on Coruscant mentioned in 'Shadows of the Empire' by Steve Perry.  
  
Once again, Obi-Wan Kenobi stood before the Jedi Council on another's behalf. He had placed his appeal before the Council earlier that afternoon. As was their custom, they had spent time in contemplation of Obi-Wan's petition. Apparently they had finished, because he had been summoned before the Council to hear its judgment.  
  
"Considered your request, we have, Obi-Wan," Yoda said.  
  
"This is unusual: for a Knight so soon out of apprenticeship to begin training his own Padawan." Mace Windu spoke up.  
  
"With all due respect, my Masters, my training of young Skywalker was not met with as much resistance as I sense here," Obi-Wan pointed out.  
  
Yoda leaned forward. "Urgent, the training of Skywalker was. Not so urgent, the training of this one is."  
  
Obi-Wan turned slowly, his gray eyes meeting the gaze of each Council member in turn. "Not as momentous, perhaps, but just as urgent. If fear leads to anger, and anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering, what leads to fear?"  
  
He answered his own rhetorical question. "Despair. I sense much despair in Erena's future if she is not chosen. I would save her from this by taking her as my Padawan."  
  
"Agree with you, the Council does, Obi-Wan. Speak to Erena alone now, we will." Yoda said.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. This was customary. He bowed and retreated to an ante-room where Erena stood waiting. Her head, bowed in meditation, snapped up as Obi- Wan came in. She said nothing, but her eyes held a question.  
  
Obi-Wan tried to think of what Qui-Gon would say in such a situation. "They seem favorable, but it's hard to tell. Is this your first time before the Council?"  
  
Erena nodded.  
  
Obi-Wan put a hand on her shoulder. It actually helped a bit: she smiled faintly. "You'll be fine. Just remember to speak honestly and calmly. They are concerned with your best interests, Erena. You may not always agree with them, but you must listen with an open mind and a willing heart. Don't let them scare you, they will sense it."  
  
Erena turned and walked bravely toward the door, saying as she went, "Into the draigons' den?"  
  
"May the Force be with you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inside the Council chamber Erena bowed and looked expectantly around, matching faces to names.  
  
Yoda broke the silence, "So, draigons you think us, hmm?"  
  
Erena bowed her head. "It was only an expression, Master Yoda. I meant no disrespect. It is an honor to be here."  
  
"Your decision here will affect the rest of your life," said Depa Bilaba. "It is not a journey to be embarked upon lightly."  
  
Erena bowed deeply to the willowy Jedi Mistress. "With all due respect, I thought that the decision was the Council's, not mine, to make."  
  
"You do not agree with this, then?" Mace Windu questioned.  
  
"I would not choose any other Jedi as my Master." Erena paused. "This feels right."  
  
"Yet you are hesitant," Yarel Poof observed. "Your thoughts dwell on your life."  
  
"I know that I leave behind a part of my life today. But that part will be replaced by far better things." She swept her eyes slowly around the Council chamber in an uncanny duplication of what Obi-Wan had done earlier. "If the Council agrees, I will go."  
  
In a rare show of opinion, Yaddle spoke. "Correct in his assessment of you, Obi-Wan was. Good you will be for each other." The rest of the Council concurred.  
  
"The Council agrees to this pairing," Mace Windu ended. "The ceremony will take place this evening. I suggest both of you spend the remaining hours in reflection and meditation."  
  
Erena bowed deeply and turned to leave. She sensed rather than saw that Obi- Wan stood behind her. He had come in sometime during the discussion, but Erena didn't know when. She didn't mind, though. He bowed as well, and they left together.  
  
The two took the turbolift down to the level of the living quarters. Obi- Wan broke the silence, "So much for getting settled in my 'bachelor's quarters.'"  
  
"He did say 'meditation and reflection', not moving, " Erena pointed out.  
  
Obi-Wan shot her a glance. "It is possible to meditate and reflect while moving, you know."  
  
Erena gave a barely perceptible sigh. "Yes, Master."  
  
"Oh no you don't, not yet." A brilliant, almost forgotten idea of Qui-Gon's struck him. "And while it's 'not yet', I'm taking you out to dinner."  
  
Erena quirked him a grin. "Celebrate the last few remaining hours of freedom, so to speak?"  
  
"Exactly." 'She 'does' have a sense of humor,' thought Obi-Wan.  
  
They parted ways after exiting the turbolift, as their quarters lay in different directions. A thought occurred to Erena. She almost shouted down the corridor at his back, but decided that this would be undignified and, more importantly, unbecoming of a Jedi. So she thought it to Obi-Wan.  
  
//What should I wear? //  
  
Obi-Wan masked his surprise at Erena's entrance into his mind. //Your best. We're dining at the Menarai. //  
  
If Erena had been able to figure out how to whistle telepathically, she would have done so.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For the second time that day, Erena Nabis threw open the door to her quarters and stalked inside. This time, however, she did it to keep from jumping up and down with happiness.  
  
"Where have you been? Did he say he wanted you?" Var saw the carefully blank look on Erena's face and her expression fell. "He didn't. Oh, Erena, I'm so sorry."  
  
Erena gave up and broke into a full blown grin. "Never assume the obvious, Var. We talked, he asked, I said yes, we braved the Council, and now, now he's taking me out to dinner before the ceremony tonight. At the Menarai."  
  
Var did whistle, loudly and long. "What are you wearing?"  
  
"That's what I asked him. Var, I can think to him already!"  
  
"The Force wants you together, then. But I'll help you find something presentable to wear."  
  
"I don't know, Var. My wardrobe and Jedi philosophy in general isn't very long on formal dress. Can't I just wear robes?"  
  
"Absolutely not. You could wear your blue dress."  
  
"Ugh." It involved ruffles, and had probably looked secondhand the day it was sewn.  
  
"All right, the black silk one. It's fancier, any way, Though how you ever managed to find an evening gown in Acquisitions escapes me."  
  
"The Force, Var. And luck."  
  
"But you said-"  
  
"I know, I know. Now, should I wear my hair up or down?"  
  
"Down, definitely. You want to impress the man, Eri." Erena rolled her eyes. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Erena came out of the entire ordeal looking lovely and completely unscathed. As if to burst Var's romantic bubble, Obi-Wan did not come to the door to pick her up. Instead, they met at the turbolift, their Jedi senses honed to one another with a fair amount of accuracy.  
  
Obi-Wan was not blind though: he noticed. "You look beautiful."  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself, Jedi Kenobi." Obi-Wan was togged out in forest green double-breasted robes of a more formal cut than his usual ones and black leather boots that shone like mirrors. Obi-Wan's hair, which had been let to grow out a bit, was combed smoothly back and looked very rakish. The beard had disappeared. Completely and, Erena hoped, irrevocably.  
  
When they were both safely ensconced opposite each other inside an air taxi and Obi-Wan had given the 'droid driver directions, he sat back and watched his future Padawan. He sensed that an unasked question troubled her. "Well, what is it?"  
  
Erena looked up in surprise that rapidly vanished. "Mas- Jedi Kenobi, why are you doing this?"  
  
"Well, when Qui-Gon officially accepted me as his Padawan Learner, he took me to the Menarai, so I thought I'd take you. Make it a tradition." Obi-Wan smiled encouragingly, something he rarely did.  
  
"But isn't the Menarai terribly expensive?" Erena looked at him suspiciously. "Does the Temple know they're getting the bill?"  
  
"Yes and no, respectively. Like so many other things Qui-Gon does, there's a story behind how he got me in and how I'm going to get you in. He will tell it to you if you ask him. The bare facts of the matter are that Qui- Gon once saved the life of a Correlian businessman who later made a fortune and bought half-ownership in the Menarai. Said businessman never forgot the kindness done to him and, since then, there's always been a table reserved for the Jedi at the Menarai. Qui-Gon is the only one in the Order aware of this singular fact, and he only tells his friends. That's how we're getting in."  
  
"Thank you, sir. That answers many of my questions. Though I don't think I'm going to be asking Master Qui-Gon to tell me a story anytime soon; the man scares me," Erena admitted.  
  
"Scares you? My Mas- Qui-Gon scares you. How?"  
  
"My first impression of Master Jinn was of him very violently besting you in a sparring match when I was nine. It's never left me."  
  
"That wasn't your first impression," Obi-Wan said with maddening certainty. "Do you remember who brought you to the Temple? Some Jedi do."  
  
"I remember a man with a beard and a boy. . . ." Realization dawned.  
  
"That was Qui-Gon and me. I was all of fourteen."  
  
"Qui-Gon and I," Erena corrected.  
  
"Thank you, Initiate," Obi-Wan said dryly.  
  
Erena's face reddened as she realized what she had inadvertently done. "Forgive me, Jedi Kenobi: it's a reflex." She bowed her head.  
  
Obi-Wan assumed a stern expression. "Lose it. Now. An apprentice does not correct her Master." His face softened slightly. "I used to do the same thing to Qui-Gon. Still do." He looked up. "I believe we're here, Padawan"  
  
The Menarai towered above the surrounding buildings; a megalith of snow- white ferrocrete. The air taxi floated to a stop in front of the impressive walkway and main double doors. Obi-Wan got out and went around to open the door of the taxi for Erena.  
  
"Thank you, Jedi Kenobi, " she said archly, smiling in spite of herself.  
  
Obi-Wan scanned the faces of the people stepping out of the other air taxis. "Who are you-" Erena began, but the pair coming toward them answered her question.  
  
The man strode purposefully in their direction. His hair, caught back at the temples, spread in the light wind to make the mane that completed his leonine features. His eyes were sapphire blue and deep with pain and years, but they lit in a smile when he caught sight of Obi-Wan.  
  
The boy who walked by his side was half his height. His round face and short braid betrayed youth, but his eyes held knowledge and a calm that belied the number of his years. Erena had little doubt as to who they were. The recognition she felt from Obi-Wan confirmed it.  
  
That, and the fact that the older man pulled Obi-Wan into an embrace and then held him at arm's length. "Six months! Yours have probably been more eventful than ours. And who is this?"  
  
Erena stepped out from behind Obi-Wan, where she had unconsciously edged. The man she knew to be Qui-Gon Jinn bowed to kiss her hand.  
  
"Master, this is Erena Nabis, who will become my Padawan tonight. Erena, may I present Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice, Anakin Skywalker."  
  
Anakin bowed, as did Erena, hers only slightly lower, acknowledging superiority in rank, but not age.  
  
The two older men began to walk toward the restaurant, still conversing. Anakin and Erena fell into step behind their respective Masters. Erena wasn't sure what to make of the boy.  
  
When they were almost to the doors, Qui-Gon paused, allowing Obi-Wan and Anakin to precede him. He stopped Erena with a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Obi-Wan is very lucky to have you by his side, but may I claim seniority and have the lady to walk in with?"  
  
Erena was charmed. All the apprehension she had felt about meeting Obi- Wan's former Master evaporated. Qui-Gon Jinn had that effect on people when he wished. Erena accepted his arm, and they walked in to join Obi-Wan and Anakin.  
  
The four of them were led to a table by the human maitre d'. After they sat down, Erena let Obi-Wan order for her after making quite sure through their mindlink that he knew what she wanted. The food, of course, arrived promptly.  
  
Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon began to discuss old times and generally ignore their respective apprentices while they ate. Erena and Anakin were intent on their food, the best that they had ever tasted. Anakin had just made up his mind to try and make conversation when Erena froze, a bite of fleek-eel halfway to her mouth and a look of horror on her face. Anakin was about to ask her what was wrong, but got distracted by Qui-Gon pushing past him and striding towards the restaurant door, drawing his lightsaber in the process. Erena followed at a near run, digging for hers in her handbag as she did so.  
  
Erena and Qui-Gon were both Jedi of the Living Force. Something had just happened below the restaurant that had caused a (to them) massive disturbance in that Force. They weren't taking any chances on whatever 'it' was not being a loss of life, or something equally important. This was why the two of them had rushed out of the Menarai, to the astonishment of Obi- Wan and Anakin.  
  
Qui-Gon quickly found the nearest turbolift. Erena followed him inside. "Nine levels down," she said, and was pleased to see him nod. Erena had finally found her lightsaber. She felt extremely glad that Var hadn't talked her out of taking it. They'd had a very interesting time trying to find a formal black purse big enough to put it in.  
  
When Erena began unhooking the back of her dress, Qui-Gon asked, "Would you like me to turn around, Initiate?"  
  
"No, Master Jinn, thank you. I've got clothes on underneath this blasted thing that I can actually move in."  
  
"A very prepared young woman." Erena had finally got the dress off and chucked it unceremoniously in a corner. She was now engaged in unpinning the sleeves and legs of the black shirt and trousers she had on underneath it. They appeared to be made of some thin, silky stuff that couldn't be seen through.  
  
Catching Qui-Gon's amused look when she was in the middle of tying her hair up, Erena said, "They're Myrandae's pajamas. We couldn't find anything else that would fit under the dress. Var nearly had a- we're here."  
  
The turbolift jolted to a stop and the two Jedi leaped out as soon as the door opened. They didn't have to go far to reach the cause of the disturbance in the Force.  
  
A young woman's bloody body lay not fifty meters from the turbolift. Erena knelt down and put two finger's to the unconscious girl's neck. She was bruised in several places, but all of the blood came from a large gash on her forehead. None of her clothes were torn. "She's alive, but just barely. Find whoever did this, and make them pay." The older Jedi nodded briefly and then took off.  
  
Erena settled down beside the young woman's body and placed her hands on it. She quelled her excitement and began to send the healing Force through her fingers, in hopes of bolstering the spark of life still remaining.  
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin bust out of the turbolift a moment later and found Erena deep in meditation. The older Jedi took charge of the situation.  
  
"Anakin, stay with her. I'll go find Qui-Gon." Anakin, who normally would have protested at being left out of the action, merely settled down beside the two girls.  
  
Knowing that a healing trance could be very draining, Anakin waited until the girl began to look a bit better and then shook Erena out of it. "We have to get her back to the Temple and I'm not carrying both of you." Erena nodded, stood, staggered a bit, and began to lift the girl using the Force. "Oh no, you don't. Let me." Anakin took over the Force levitation as the two of them walked back to the turbolift.  
  
Once inside, Anakin tried not to jolt his precious burden as the turbolift started up. Erena sat propped against the wall, holding her dress and sagging.  
  
"Are you all right?" Anakin asked.  
  
Erena nodded. "Jedi healing is not my specialty. Do you want me to take her?"  
  
"No, you rest. I'm not the one with a Joining ceremony tonight."  
  
"You're a strange little boy, Anakin Skywalker."  
  
"Padmé said the same thing. You're almost as pretty as she is," Anakin said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Thank you." Perhaps a bit too wry.  
  
"Oops. Sorry. Here's a holo." Anakin fished a tiny cube out of his pocket and handed it to Erena. She thumbed the button, watching as a image of Padmé popped up.  
  
"She is very pretty, " Erena conceded, handing the cube back to Anakin.  
  
"If you press it again, there's one of my mom." He showed her.  
  
Erena could feel his longing for her and was trying to think of something appropriate to say when the turbolift pinged and their priorities shifted. The girl stirred. Erena took over supporting her while Anakin hailed an air taxi.  
  
Erena thanked the Force that it was 'droid driven, as they were already attracting stares from pedestrians.  
  
"The Jedi Temple, and step on it!" Anakin ordered the driver as he flopped into the seat beside Erena. "I always wanted to say that. How's she doing?" Erena had laid the girl on the opposite seat.  
  
"I'm no healer."  
  
"But you've had more classes than I have," Anakin pointed out.  
  
"She will be fine. If we get to the Temple soon."  
  
"I think I know who she is, Erena." He couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice.  
  
"Oh. Who?" Erena looked skeptical.  
  
"Sheris Nallaneen, the Alderaani senator's daughter."  
  
Erena vaguely remembered hearing that name somewhere. "The one who was kidnapped last week?"  
  
"Yeah. Her father's combing the planet for her. Qui-Gon lets me watch a lot of Holonet," Anakin added in explanation. "It's been all over the news. We'll probably get a really big reward for finding her!" He brightened visibly.  
  
"Which we'll have to split four ways or give back all together. Against the Code, you know."  
  
Anakin's mouth took on a stubborn set. "I'll bet Qui-Gon'll let me keep mine. I'm going to buy a podracer."  
  
Before Erena could ask what a podracer was, the airtaxi stopped, and the 'droid driver informed them that they had reached their destination.  
  
"Well, here we go. There's going to be quite a bit of explaining to do, you know. Two apprentices walking into the healer's wing with the senator's missing daughter is strange, even for Jedi," Erena pointed out.  
  
"Leave it to me. Everyone knows me. I get up to the healers a lot."  
  
Erena had no trouble believing him, and she took over supporting Sheris. She followed Anakin up to the healer's section of the lower Temple and through the white corridors, where he hailed a passing Initiate.  
  
"Lara, have you seen Jedi Favri?"  
  
"Upstairs, squirt. Shouldn't you be in bed?"  
  
"Hey, I don't have to take that: I outrank you, Initiate Quisis," Anakin said, pretending to be offended. The healer merely laughed and kept walking  
  
Erena watched in silent astonishment. "Do I want to know what that was all about?"  
  
"Lara and I go back a long way. Come on." More steps and Anakin led her into a room where a dark-haired woman sat at a desk. She looked up from her paperwork when they came in.  
  
"Anakin, what can I do for you; you're still in one piece! Oh dear." She saw what Erena carried.  
  
"Not me this time. We think we've found Senator Nallaneen's missing daughter."  
  
"Anakin, where? Never mind. In here." They followed the woman, who must be Anakin's Jedi Favri, into a room next door. It was a typical hospital room, complete with bed and medical equipment.  
  
"On the bed, please. We need to get her in bacta soon. You two can leave," directed at their anxious faces.  
  
Once outside in the corridor, Erena began to breathe again. "Thank the Force she didn't ask where our Masters were."  
  
"Initiates aren't even supposed to be up here unaccompanied." Anakin smirked.  
  
Reminded, Erena pulled out her chrono. "Oh Force, that ceremony's in half an hour! I have to find Obi-Wan, I have to change clothes, I have to remember my vows. . . ." She trailed off in despair and dropped down cross- legged, closing her eyes. Anakin rolled his eyes and waited.  
  
In a couple of minutes Erena's eyes popped open. "Okay now?" Anakin gave her a hand up.  
  
"Thank you. Don't ever do that. I could have thrown you across the room. But yes, I'm okay."  
  
"Can you mindspeak and run at the same time? 'Cause you need to get to your quarters and also find Obi-Wan. I probably need to change, too; Qui-Gon and I have been asked to act as witnesses."  
  
Erena nodded. "Let's go." They split up and took off.  
  
She could barely feel Obi-Wan's presence. //Master, where are you? // she sent tentatively.  
  
//At the Senate Hall, Erena. //  
  
//Did you get them? //  
  
//It was mostly Qui-Gon, but, yes, we 'got them'. //  
  
//How is Senator Nallaneen taking it? //  
  
A faint tremor of surprise came from Obi-Wan's end and then: // Nicely done. //  
  
//I'll tell you all about it later, right now-//  
  
//I'm on my way, Padawan. // Erena skidded to a halt in front of her quarters, a bit sheepish.  
  
She stuck her head in the door, "Um, Var?" No answer. The common room was empty, and Var's bedroom door was shut. It was rather late, after all. Erena stole quietly into her bedroom, shut her door, and flipped the light on. She still looked fairly presentable, but this was a Jedi ceremony, and, as such, called for robes. Erena slipped quietly into a set of her nicer ones, grabbed her 'saber, and sneaked back out of the rooms' main door.  
  
And ran straight in to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Fortunately, Erena had the presence of mind, or lack thereof, not to ignite her lightsaber or scream. She contented herself with glaring at him, which didn't do much good in the dark hallway.  
  
"There you are. Come on, I'm not appearing before the Council without you."  
  
"You're in an extremely good mood." They began to walk.  
  
Obi-Wan was just this side of a smirk. "'Saber fight. We won. It'll do that to you."  
  
"Ah, wish I had been there."  
  
"Qui-Gon was very complimentary of you."  
  
"Oh, Anakin did most of it."  
  
"That I doubt." A moment of silence.  
  
"Mas- Jed- Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you ready for this?"  
  
Obi-Wan thought a moment. "No. Not anymore than I was the first time. The fact that I'm going to be the one standing makes little difference."  
  
"What was it like with Master Jinn?"  
  
"Up to the Council doors it was something akin to 'I got Qui-Gon! I got Qui- Gon!'"  
  
"And after the doors?"  
  
"Inside the Council chamber it hit me very hard that my life was about to change."  
  
"Would you be terribly embarrassed if I cried?"  
  
"No. But Master Yoda might."  
  
"Oh, then I suppose I'd better not."  
  
Obi-Wan put his arm around her shoulders when they finally stood in front of the Council chamber. "We will get through this." He nudged the great doors open with the Force, and they strode through.  
  
Mace Windu sat, imperturbable as always, in the center of the semicircle of seats. "You are late."  
  
Obi-Wan stepped forward. "Your pardon, my Masters. We were . . . detained."  
  
The leader of the Council steepled his hands and chuckled softly. "So we have heard. And a great many other things, as well."  
  
"That Senator Nallaneen is reunited with his daughter." From Depa Bilaba  
  
"That her kidnappers have been apprehended," spoke Ki-Adi-Mundi.  
  
"That free to Jedi, the Menarai is. Tell us this, you did not, Qui-Gon."  
  
Erena turned slightly to see Anakin and Qui-Gon standing slightly behind them. She had not heard them come in, but Anakin's face had a freshly scrubbed look to it and his Master's beard was ever so just out of line, so it couldn't have been long ago.  
  
Qui-Gon answered. "It, ahh, slipped my mind, Master Yoda."  
  
The wizened Jedi Master humphed skeptically and hobbled over to them. With an air of finality, Qui-Gon knelt, and Yoda thumped him on the head with his gimer stick. Obi-Wan may have been smirking slightly, Erena couldn't tell.  
  
"Discuss this later, we will. Now, a Joining we have, I think." Yoda scuttled back to his seat and Mace Windu stood.  
  
"Kneel, Fior-Lyyn Erena Nabis." Erena did, in front of Obi-Wan, inordinately glad to get off her feet, since her knees had started shaking. He held out both hands, and Erena placed both hers inside them. It was the manner in which Joining ceremonies had been conducted in the Jedi Order for thousands of years.  
  
"I, Obi-Wan Benis Kenobi, pledge to train, respect, and teach you, Fior- Lyyn Erena Nabis, as my Padawan Learner." Obi-Wan spoke the ancient vows and Erena felt tears spring to her eyes. 'Day of day and joy of joys, do not let me cry.'  
  
"And I, Fior-Lyyn Erena Nabis, pledge to obey, respect, and learn from you, Obi-Wan Benis Kenobi, as my Jedi Master." A tear slipped unbidden down her cheek as she spoke the apprentice's matching vow. Erena blinked furiously, but only succeeded in releasing more tears.  
  
In a breech of tradition that confounded the Council, Obi-Wan knelt in front of her, as well, and brushed the tears away gently, replacing his hand before Mace Windu could complete the ceremony.  
  
The Jedi Master waited for Erena to regain her composure and then placed a hand on each of their heads. "Joined by the Force in spirit and mind, you leave Master and Apprentice. Go in peace," he intoned.  
  
Erena lifted her head at the exact time that a single tear slid down the bridge of Obi-Wan's fine, aristocratic nose. He winked at her, and in that moment she loved him more than she ever would love another. She felt him in her mind, and the Force wrapped itself around them. Erena suddenly felt very tired and a bit anticlimactic as they walked together out of the council chamber. She stifled a yawn.  
  
"In the interest of health and sanity all 'round," Obi-Wan said mildly, "I suggest we put moving off until tomorrow."  
  
"Did they assign us rooms?"  
  
"Yes, 424 in the East quadrant."  
  
"I can grab a bedroll and be up there in five seconds."  
  
"An excellent idea. I just may do the same." Obi-Wan started off in the direction of his quarters and, unable to do anything else, Erena followed.  
  
Obi-Wan glanced over his shoulder, amused. "Padawan, I believe your rooms are 'that' way."  
  
"Yes, I know, but- I seem to be rather stuck to you." They weren't touching, but her body didn't seem to want to move away from his.  
  
Obi-Wan gave her a severely strange look, and then his face cleared. "I should have remembered: the same thing happened with Qui-Gon and me. It's an aftereffect of the Joining. The ceremony drew our auras together and now they're 'rather stuck' to each other. It usually wears off in a day or so."  
  
Erena absorbed this. "Then I'll just follow you to your quarters, shall I?"  
  
"As you like."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Erena tossed on the bedroll in her empty new room. She knew Obi-Wan was near: she could feel him. That was precisely the problem. The part of her that knew the Force was begging for his presence. The rest of her was deeply ashamed of the longing. As a Jedi, she should be stronger than this.  
  
In the next room, Obi-Wan Kenobi, too tired to sleep, couldn't for exactly the same reason. He was sure it hadn't been this bad the first time. Giving up on normal sleep, Obi-Wan sat cross-legged on the mat and sunk into a restoring trance. He would be stiff in the morning, but rested. The Jedi were early risers, and he could always go for a run, or something else.  
  
Erena finally gave up and, grabbing her bedroll and pillow, sneaked into the combination living room and kitchenette. Steeling herself, she stuck her head through Obi-Wan's ajar bedroom door. No sound, no movement. "Master?" No answer. Erena tiptoed in and, dropping her things on the floor, listened again. Quiet, shallow breathing, nothing else. The rest of the galaxy knew not to sneak up on a Jedi.  
  
Erena spread her bedroll next to his and lay down. It didn't seem fair to sleep while he meditated, but she was just too tired. Her life had changed that day. Erena didn't even want to think about all the things that had happened. She hoped Sheris was all right. And Obi-Wan. 'Oh Force, let him understand.' And she was gone. What Erena dreamed about is anybody's guess.  
  
The End, For Now. . . 


	3. Part Three

Another Path Part Three By Galatyn Renner For Charlotte, who waited a year for Frank, but read this first, just for me. Always be mindful of the Living Force, Master. Author's Note: Obi-Wan Kenobi belongs (unfortunately) to George Lucas. Everyone else is mine!  
  
Erena Nabis stood in front of the mirror in her quarters, reciting the Jedi Code to herself. It wasn't helping. The vibro-scissors in one hand and the hair in the other still had not met.  
  
'You've been a Padawan for almost a month,' she told herself. 'The hair does not become your present station. As a vestige of your former life, it deserves to go.' She couldn't even Force herself to cut it. 'What would Obi- Wan think of me?' She thanked the Force that he was almost on the other side of the Temple, in the Council chambers.  
  
Erena was taking advantage of her Master's absence to do something she had been meaning to do for a long time: cut her knee-length hair into something more suitable to a Jedi Padawan. In other words, the shorter, the better.  
  
But now that she had the opportunity, Erena couldn't bring herself to do it. She had become so attached to the hair that it would take an act of the Force to get it off her head. Or, she realized, a direct order from her Jedi Master.  
  
As if on cue, Obi-Wan Kenobi stuck his head through her ajar bedroom door. Erena didn't mind, they had set down some ground rules a few days earlier: on a closed door, you knock. Anything else is fair game.  
  
"Padawan, what are you doing with those?"  
  
"Trying to cut my hair; I should have done it weeks ago, Master. Will you just tell me to do it, so I can override my better judgment and get rid of twelve years worth of hair?" Erena was frustrated.  
  
"I would never ask you to override your better judgment. And I do not think you should cut your hair"  
  
Erena laid the scissors down and turned to look patiently at her Jedi Master. "I have the longest hair of any human apprentice in the Temple. It's a bad reflection on you, Master."  
  
"It is not. I think it may actually prove an advantage; the Council has assigned us our first mission."  
  
"Oh, where to? Sit down, please." Obi-Wan insinuated the rest of himself through her door and sat on the bed. Erena plopped down on the floor where she was.  
  
"Alderaan. We were specifically requested."  
  
"By, let me guess, Senator Nallaneen?"  
  
Obi-Wan favored her with a smile. "Yes. Ostensibly to serve as defense at the wedding of his daughter, but I suspect that was because the Council wouldn't let us come simply as guests. Sheris is marrying a member of the Royal Family: the security will be flawless."  
  
"Are Master Qui-Gon and Anakin coming, as well?"  
  
"An invitation was extended to them, as well. Unfortunately, they're embroiled in peace talks on Drall and cannot come."  
  
"What does my hair have to do with all of this?" Erena asked, confused.  
  
"On Alderaan it is the custom for women to wear very long hair. You'll be able to blend in, and if there is any need for Jedi defense, you'll be able to discern it more quickly than if you stood out as one," Obi-Wan explained.  
  
"Oh, well, where will you be?"  
  
"Probably trailing around after Senator Nallaneen; the man is endlessly curious about the Jedi."  
  
"So you'll be explaining thousands of years of Jedi history and philosophy, and all I have to do is mingle?"  
  
"More or less."  
  
"I want your job: I'm no good with people."  
  
"Don't whine, Padawan. You have plenty of friends at the Temple."  
  
"They're Jedi." Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. Erena sighed and subsided. "You're right, Master. I'll try to look upon this as part of my training."  
  
Obi-Wan considered meeting this with a Master Yoda, but refrained. "An excellent idea." He rose from the bed, signaling the end of the conversation.  
  
Erena stood as well. "Thank you, Master. When do we leave?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three days later, they stepped off the diplomatic transport into an Alderaani docking bay. Obi-Wan had piloted the small craft himself, allowing Erena to hone her flying skills by acting as copilot.  
  
The trip had been an uneventful one: hours not spent in the cockpit were involved in meditation and lightsaber drills. Erena's instructors had also assigned her reading and lessons to complete while she was gone.  
  
Needless to say, she was more than anxious to get out of the ship and see Alderaan. The Jedi were met at the spaceport by an escort and driven to palatial House Nallaneen, in the heart of Aldera city.  
  
The ride was all too short for Erena, who tried to take in everything at once. It seemed only a moment before they were shown to adjoining rooms in the East Wing and left to their own devices. Erena unpacked and then stepped out onto the shared balcony that overlooked the spacious gardens and waterfall below.  
  
Obi-Wan joined her. "The Nallaneens are giving a banquet tonight in Sheris' honor. We've been requested to attend. Do you feel up to it?"  
  
Erena looked at him, surprised. "Of course, Master."  
  
"I do realize you dislike this sort of thing, Erena."  
  
"I 'imagine' I would dislike it, Master, but I'm not the least bit tired. It's the air, I think." She took a deep breath of the afternoon.  
  
"Qui-Gon always said it had healing properties. Whenever we'd have leave, he'd always go to Alderaan."  
  
"You speak of him in the past tense."  
  
"He is no longer my Master." A hint of bitterness crept into Obi-Wan's voice.  
  
"Yes, but- " Obi-Wan turned abruptly and stalked inside, cutting her off. Erena sensed that she had hit a sore spot. She considered going after him, but decided it would be better to apologize when he had cooled down a bit. Erena sighed. This was not like Obi-Wan. Just by being around him a short time, she had found Obi-Wan to be a solid, by-the-book sort of person, easier to irritate than anger. She did not try to effect either, but had now succeeded spectacularly on both accounts.  
  
Erena went back through the other door and sat down on the bed. She thought about crying and discarded the idea as not worth the energy required. Obi- Wan's shields were encroaching upon the part of her brain used for rational thought, though, so who knew how long her control would last. Rubbing her temples, Erena caught the knock on the door the second time around.  
  
It wasn't Obi-Wan, that much she 'was' certain of. Erena keyed the door open and bowed back when the young woman standing there curtsied. "My lady Sheris was wondering if you would care to join her in preparing for the ball tonight?"  
  
Fairly sure that going anywhere without Obi-Wan's permission was a bad idea, Erena stuck for a moment. He 'had' said to be polite. She must decide now, and this mightn't be so bad. "I would be honored. Just a minute, let me leave a note." She grabbed a piece of flimsy and scribbled a short missal to Obi-Wan.  
  
"If my lady will follow me?" Erena did so, a bit confused. But the girl offered no explanation, leading Erena silently down a twist of hallways and stopping abruptly at one door. "These are Lady Sheris' apartments." She opened the door for Erena. "Good day, my lady."  
  
Erena stepped inside, wishing she had a hat to take off. The suite was done in chrome, deep rose, and luxury. It made her feel out of place. The sight of three girls gathered around the oversized vanity, not quite giggling, heightened the feeling. They had turned around when the door opened.  
  
The tallest of the three came forward. Erena barely recognized the sixteen- year-old without the blood. "I'm so glad you've come. I owe you a great deal more than I can ever repay, though I hardly know you."  
  
Feeling more like a boy than she ever had before, Erena bowed. "I did only my duty, Lady Sheris. Any other Jedi would have done the same."  
  
"Can we have an introduction, Sher?" One of the girls still at the vanity spoke.  
  
Sheris rolled her eyes. "May I present my guest, Fior-Lyyn Erena Nabis." Erena winced and wondered how her despised first name had gotten out. "My friends, Lady Finoule Shiesu and Lady Niressa Dieson. Fin and Niri, for short."  
  
Erena bowed slightly to the two girls, who nodded back. "If we're using nicknames, I would prefer Erena."  
  
"But Fior-Lyyn is so beautiful." Sheris smiled.  
  
Erena grimaced. "Please, no. Only my instructors use that, and my Master, when he's upset."  
  
"Your Master? Slavery is outlawed in the Republic." Niressa, studying for a career in diplomatic work, said, concerned.  
  
Erena shot her hostess a look that said 'Didn't you tell them?' and Sheris answered aloud: "No." She turned back to Niressa. "Erena is a Jedi."  
  
The one of the other girls spoke up. "Oh, are you, truly? I've always wanted to meet one." Her name was Finoule, Erena remembered,  
  
Feeling she would never get used to this, Erena said, "But you must have seen them before. What kept you from speaking to one? We are not so intimidating, are we?"  
  
"They were all men: my mother would never let me." Niressa blushed.  
  
"She must meet Obi-Wan. He could charm a hawkbat out of its nest if he wanted to."  
  
"The man who came in with you, dressed like you? He was magnificent, even in those awful robes." Finoule clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh dear, I didn't say that."  
  
Erena was more confused than angry. "What's wrong with my robes?"  
  
Niressa, whom Erena could tell Held more timidity than Finoule, said, "They really don't do very much for your figure."  
  
"Oh. I hadn't really considered that."  
  
Sheris attempted to change the subject. "What were you planning to wear to the ball tonight?" She failed, because Erena gestured down at what she was wearing: the 'awful robes.'  
  
"Oh you can't!" Finoule burst out.  
  
Sheris shot her a meaningful look. "Fin, behave, or I'm telling Aunt Marhi." She eyed Erena critically. "You must be about my size, come and have a look at my things. I'm sure we can find you something."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Approximately one standard hour later, Erena stood in front of Sheris' full- length mirror wearing more credits than she had ever seen in her life. The girls had finally decided that blue was her color, so after ransacking Sheris' entire wardrobe, they had gotten Erena into a most beautiful ensemble.  
  
The underdress was pure white satin that fell loosely to the floor. On top of that was a long-sleeved overdress, split from neck to waist, of sapphire Lovetti moth silk, embroidered in gold around the hem that fell just short of the bottom of the under dress. Niressa had helped lace up the front, so that the blue silk cords formed a brilliant pattern against the white beneath.  
  
Finoule broke the silence. "You look . . . wonderful, Erena. Now, about the hair . . .."  
  
Erena reached up and pulled out the pins holding the mane around her head. She undid the braid and let her hair fall around her in a curtain of honey light. Niressa gasped. "Sheris, it's longer than yours!"  
  
"How long have you been growing it?"  
  
"About twelve years, I suppose. I usually keep it up, out of my way."  
  
"Thank goodness you haven't cut it. " Erena smiled, remembering Obi-Wan's comment earlier. "You know what she would look lovely in, Sher?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, seeing this," Finoule picked up Erena's Padawan braid, "made me think. We could do it in a lot of tiny braids, like Cherin had the other night."  
  
Erena reclaimed it. "Watch the braid, please. I have no plans to cut that."  
  
"Does it mean something?" Niressa blushed. "I'm sorry, none of us really know very much about the Jedi."  
  
"It's quite all right. I don't really know much about anything else. The braid is a symbol of my status as a Padawan Learner, an apprentice Jedi."  
  
"And Obi-Wan is your Master."  
  
"Yes." Erena nodded  
  
"What does that mean, exactly?"  
  
"I'm his student, partner, and, I hope, friend."  
  
"So you're not, ah, romantically involved?" Niressa twirled her finger, embarrassed, possibly because of the personal nature of the question or because Erena was giving her full attention.  
  
"No. The Joining ceremony is similar to a marriage, but there are no romantic attachments between Jedi."  
  
"So that means he's open?" Sheris gave Finoule a hard stare that shut her up. Erena changed the subject.  
  
"I think I know what you have in mind for my hair, but wouldn't it take a rather long time?"  
  
"I don't think so, if we don't use 'droids this time." Finoule began to look sheepish and Erena wondered just what sort of things the three of them got up to.  
  
"I have an idea. You might want to step back." Erena sat down carefully on the floor and spread her hair out around her. She closed her eyes and the strands began to float up until it looked like she had tried to connect to a power socket. Erena's fingers twitched slightly in her lap and the hair began to twist itself into many braids, all similar to the one that still lay carefully over her shoulder.  
  
Sheris and company watched intently until a knock at the suite door startled them. Sheris went to open it. Obi-Wan Kenobi stood there, looking as out of place as he felt. "Have you got my apprentice in there? She seems to have disappeared. About this tall, long hair, brown eyes-- Erena, what are you doing?"  
  
He had caught sight of his Padawan's ongoing attempt at hairdressing. "I don't think she can hear you, Jedi Kenobi."  
  
"I should think not."  
  
Erena's eyes flew open as her hair continued twirling. "Master!"  
  
"May I ask what you are 'up' to, Padawan?" His eyes followed her hair in that general direction.  
  
"Lady Sheris very kindly offered to help me dress for the ball. I am sorry that I did not ask first, but you were rather. . . indisposed." Erena attempted to finish tactfully.  
  
"That is not the word, Padawan. And you did the right thing."  
  
"I'm glad you think so." Erena felt immeasurably relieved.  
  
Obi-Wan addressed the girls. "I'll leave you ladies to your preparations. Padawan, behave. Don't be late." Erena nodded, half-serious, and Obi-Wan took himself off.  
  
When the door closed, Finoule fell back across the divan in a mock swoon. "He's gorgeous, Erena! You have such luck."  
  
"I do not. You wouldn't want to live with him, he's horribly strict." Erena exaggerated in an attempt to bring Finoule out of hyperspace.  
  
Unfortunately, she was not to be dissuaded. "Is he? 'I' wouldn't mind."  
  
"I wish I'd been wearing a bit more." Niressa picked anxiously at the hem of her chemise.  
  
"It's quite all right," Erena reassured her.  
  
"I simply must get him to ask me to dance." Finoule was still scheming.  
  
"Fin," Sheris said gently, "Aunt Marhi won't let you stay after dinner. She never has before."  
  
"Yes, I know, but-- oh, Sheris, you dance with him for me!"  
  
"I shall be dancing with Marec the entire evening," Sheris proclaimed archly. Erena assumed that Marec was the groom to be.  
  
"But Jedi Kenobi is very handsome, Erena. I shouldn't mind dancing with him," Niressa said softly. "And Mama will let me stay for the ball."  
  
Erena decided to get Niressa her dance. It would be good for her and would give Obi-Wan a respite from Senator Nallaneen. The Jedi probably danced as he did everything else: consummately.  
  
Erena's revery was disturbed by a loud thump, which she determined to be Finoule, swooning her way onto the floor.  
  
"You are going to ruin your dress, cousin," Sheris cautioned. "Niri, have you decided if you're going to wear the white or violet one?"  
  
Niressa walked over to the two dresses spread on Sheris' enormous bed. One, edged in demure white lace, seemed to cower beside the other, which swirled in deep purple. "Oh, the white, I suppose, Sher."  
  
"If I may say so, my lady," Erena interjected politely, "the violet would suit your coloring better. And call attention to your eyes."  
  
Finoule held the dress in question up in front of Niressa. "Oh, it does! How do you notice such things?"  
  
Erena allowed herself a small smile. "Jedi senses."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Per instructions, Erena was not late to dinner. She made a lovely entrance on the arm of a gentleman she did not know who seemed to be there for the sole purpose of escorting unescorted ladies. She caught sight of Obi-Wan, a vision in dark red, already seated at Senator Nallaneen's left.  
  
Time seemed to slow as she glided toward him. Obi-Wan sensed her, rose, and took her hand.  
  
"Senator, may I present my apprentice, Erena Nabis."  
  
The Senator, a heavy-set man with bright eyes and salt-and-pepper hair, rose as well. "I am so glad to finally meet the young woman to whom House Nallaneen owes so much." He also, of course, kissed her hand. Erena thought she would never get used to this, either.  
  
She demurred politely. "It was only my duty, Senator. Any other Jedi would have done the same."  
  
"But not with such grace and presence of mind." Erena hadn't thought grace was a factor and wondered what exactly the Senator thought she had done.  
  
Obi-Wan, sensing her confusion, intervened. "Thank you for your hospitality, Senator." He answered with something polite and inconsequential that Erena couldn't hear. Someone pulled out a chair for her, and she took the hint, sitting at Obi-Wan's left.  
  
Dinner passed in a rapid blur of colorful people and delicious food. Sheris made a lovely entrance on the arm of a gentleman that Erena rated only second to Obi-Wan in the area of looks. When the food began coming, Obi-Wan mindspoke to her. // Padawan, in my experience, there is only one rule to dining on Alderaan: don't touch anything purple. It probably contains Deneriir, and only the locals can digest it. I learned the hard way. //  
  
Erena nodded, suppressing the urge to grin or ask him about it. She took a bit of everything offered her, checking carefully for violet bits. When Erena felt she absolutely could not hold another bite, Senator Nallaneen rose and led everyone into the ballroom. Erena trailed after Obi-Wan and they stood with everyone else around the walls as the classical jizz orchestra struck up a waltz and Marec led Sheris in the first dance.  
  
// Master, must I dance? //  
  
// I don't believe that's required in the Code, Erena. However, you should stay close, in the unlikely event of a problem. //  
  
// Yes, Master. Do you see the young lady over there, the blond one in the purple dress who's twisting her handkerchief? //  
  
Obi-Wan looked. //Yes, Padawan, I see her. //  
  
// She's been very, very kind to me tonight, she doesn't have an escort, and I was just wondering. . . //  
  
// You were wondering if I would dance with her. // Obi-Wan gave his Padawan the patented Kenobi Strange Look, which hitherto had only ever been directed at Qui-Gon Jinn.  
  
// Her name is Niressa and she was very curious about the Jedi. Think of it as a chance to escape Senator Nallaneen and proselytize at the same time. // Having found some very large holes in her own argument, Erena shut up and looked pleadingly at him.  
  
// Did you promise her a dance? // Obi-Wan managed to sound disapproving without opening his mouth.  
  
// No, Master. I wasn't sure if you'd say yes. //  
  
// Padawan. //  
  
// She won't flirt. //  
  
// I have your word on that. // Obi-Wan caught sight of Senator Nallaneen making his way toward him, no doubt with a fresh batch of Jedi-related questions on his lips. // Thank the Force Qui-Gon felt the need to teach me how to waltz. //  
  
Erena watched him go, sincerely hoping that she hadn't done the wrong thing. She edged toward the desert table only to see a very beribboned lady take the last dish of sunfruit sherbet. Resisting the idea of using a Jedi mind trick to get the woman to put it back so she could have it, Erena caught the eye of a young man who was looking at her in a very strange way. He began to make his way toward her, and Erena edged away. She wished sincerely for her robes, or at least something she could 'move' in. 'Never again,' Erena promised herself, and caught sight of a curtained window a few couples away. 'Thank the Force for small miracles.' She checked to make sure no one was looking, ducked in, and sat on the right side of the window seat, pulling her feet up, dress and all.  
  
And found that she was less than a meter away from a pair of bright green eyes. Someone had beaten her to the refuge. The young man was ensconced opposite Erena.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know there was anyone else in here." She made reluctantly to go.  
  
He caught her arm. "No, stay. I've been offplanet at school, and I don't know anyone here. You too?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose you could say that." Erena arranged her skirts around her and scooted back into the seat.  
  
"I'm only here because my father thought I needed a break; he couldn't come."  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself?" Erena asked, smiling. His grin was infectious.  
  
"Not in the least," he pronounced. "The food was good, but I hate dancing. I saw you staring at the sherbet. Do you want mine? I haven't touched it." He held the fluted dish out to Erena.  
  
"Oh, no, I couldn't. You go ahead."  
  
"I insist. The stuff's terrible. Someone gave it to me, and I was stupid enough not to toss it in one of the waste 'droids."  
  
"Don't, it's lovely." Erena took a bite, to prove her point, and grimaced. She gave the dish back to him, swallowing with difficulty. "Ugh."  
  
He smirked. "Never had it before, have you?"  
  
"No, but almost." 'That night at the Menarai, the reason I'm here', Erena thought.  
  
"Well, now you know. I'm Kerric Zaisai." He held out a hand.  
  
"Erena Nabis." She shook it.  
  
"Now I'm meant to kiss and bow over it, correct?" He was grinning again.  
  
"It's perfectly fine with me if you don't."  
  
"Thank you. I don't think there's room."  
  
"There isn't." Erena sat back. "Who were you watching, besides me?"  
  
"Well, they make a very nice couple. Purple and maroon, Galactrade colors." He pointed through the drapes at Obi-Wan and Niressa, who were, miraculously, still dancing.  
  
"Yes, they do."  
  
"Do you know them?"  
  
"Yes." Erena decided to be closemouthed. She hadn't seen Finoule at the ball, so the fact that there were Jedi in attendance had not yet been broadcast.  
  
"You sound a little miffed. Were you bent on going after him?"  
  
Erena let out a small, surprised laugh. "Me? No!"  
  
Kerric grinned wickedly at her. "Is she your sister, and you don't think he's good enough for her?"  
  
"Niressa is a new friend, and Obi-Wan is an old one. I have no designs on either, and there is nothing between them." Erena's serene expression may have been a trifle smirky.  
  
"Surnames?"  
  
"Dieson and Kenobi."  
  
"Hmm. The Diesons are very affluent, but I've never heard of the Kenobi line. Must be new money."  
  
As far as she knew, Obi-Wan was the only one in existence. "They're very respectable, trust me." Erena, missing the familiar weight, pulled a braid out of her elaborate coiffure to hang over her right shoulder. Kerric reached over to put it back for her. "Don't, I like it that way."  
  
He pulled back. "Sorry, just trying to help."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It makes you look like- never mind, it's not important."  
  
They sat, watching the dancers, but Kerric's eyes kept straying back to the loose hair. Erena caught him doing it. "What does it make me look like?"  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"No, it obviously disturbs you."  
  
"It shouldn't," he said bitterly.  
  
Erena looked him straight in the face. "Do I look like a Jedi, Kerric?"  
  
She now had the full attention of his pained eyes. "Yes, but you aren't, so it doesn't matter."  
  
"What have you got against the Jedi?" Erena sensed a buried antipathy in him very strongly.  
  
"Why are you defending them?" he challenged. Erena just looked at him, eyebrows raised. "You're not, you can't be. There aren't any Jedi here. Somebody said--"  
  
"Somebody lied. Now what have the Jedi ever done to you?" In spite of her training, Erena felt self-righteous fury rising in her throat.  
  
Kerric snorted. "Just ruined my life. Nothing important."  
  
"How?"  
  
"They took my sister. She was barely a year old, and I've never seen her since."  
  
"What was her name?" Erena's tone went from diamonds to crushed glass.  
  
"Karana. Zaisai, of course."  
  
"When was she born?"  
  
"Thirteen years ago, almost to the day."  
  
Erena thought hard. "Did she have any birthmarks or distinguishing features?"  
  
"Why are you interrogating me?" The self-righteous fury had changed sides.  
  
"Because I might know her, Kerric! She would be about my age."  
  
Kerric sized her up. He had thought she was older. "All right. She had a- a spot on her right elbow. Mother didn't have time to get it removed."  
  
Erena sat back hard against the stone, her face ashen. Silently, she rolled up her sleeve and held her right forearm out to Kerric. He pushed the cloth back a bit more and revealed what he had just described.  
  
"I don't suppose I need to tell you," Erena whispered huskily, "that the names of children taken by the Jedi are sometimes changed when they arrive at the Temple"  
  
"I will never use it," Kerric said, equally as hoarse. "I've found my baby sister. My Karana." He reached over and pulled her into a hug, which she returned, drawn by the bonds of blood. They were interrupted by the sound of blaster fire outside the curtains.  
  
Kerric attempted to leap off the seat and through the curtains. Erena held him back. "Never jump into a lightfight." She extended her Force senses. "Must be assassin 'droids. Do you have a blaster?" Kerric shook his head. "Vibroblade? Large stick?" Negative. "Then we're in deep trouble. I seem to have forgotten my 'saber."  
  
// Padawan, your help would be appreciated. //  
  
"Stay here." Erena ducked out and immediately determined the source of the fire. Stationary, boxy objects that had been waste 'droids now bristled with laser-spewing protrusions.  
  
She tucked and rolled, somersaulting twice into the middle of the ballroom floor. Erena came up on her knees, almost tripping on the dress's train, and began dodging bolts. Reflecting one back with the Force and her hand, she was pleased to see the ersatz garbage can explode. 'Only about ten more to go.' Obi-Wan had destroyed three to her one; they lay vivisected on the floor, victims of the blue blade that continued to flash. Erena kicked herself mentally. 'He's going to mince me for forgetting mine.' She combusted two more 'droids and had an epiphany: if Jedi telepathy worked with Force bonds, maybe it would work with blood bonds.  
  
// Kerric, you can come out now. // Obi-Wan didn't acknowledge her, but Kerric stuck his head out of the curtains and edged along the wall, looking sheepish. // Brother dear, go raise the alarm. // Kerric took off like a laser bolt through the nearest door. 'He's a bit of a coward,' Erena thought, and felt something hot brush the back of her head.  
  
She ignored it in favor of Force-pushing a 'droid hard against the wall. It had been aiming at Obi-Wan's back. He gave her a slight nod and dispatched the last two.  
  
The exhilaration of the moment disappeared as the two Jedi surveyed the damage. At least five people were dead and more lay wounded on the ballroom floor. Erena thanked the Force that a line dance had been in progress when the shooting started. It had kept everyone away from the walls where the droids had been innocuously stationed.  
  
Erena broke the silence. "Who in the galaxy would do such a thing?" she said, half to herself.  
  
But Obi-Wan was only a meter away, so he heard. "Well planned and previously timed. I don't know. Yet." Tight-lipped, he did not look at Erena. "Your 'saber would have been of use, Padawan."  
  
"Master, I--"  
  
"We will discuss it later. Our work is here and now." He nodded toward Sheris, who was bending over someone, in tears. "Go."  
  
Erena half-ran across the room to her friend and knelt beside her. The man Sheris cradled in her arms was the one she had danced with all evening: Marec, her husband-to-be. She was speaking to him, her words obscured by sobs. Erena placed two fingers on the motionless man's temple. The pulse was barely there, and then, gone.  
  
"Sheris, there's nothing the medics can do for him." She got back a tearstained almost glare.  
  
"You're a Jedi. Heal him. Give me back the best of my life!" So Erena poured the Living Force into the burnt hole is Marec's stomach, just as she had done for Sheris that night on Coruscant. It had the same effect. The wound stopped bleeding and turned pink around the edges before Erena pulled out. She did not notice, as Marec had slumped over in a dead faint. By that time Kerric had returned, leading an army of medics and 'droids and feeling rather proud of himself. He still sincerely wished the ballroom had not been soundproof, though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An ambush is not something one recovered easily from. Not even a Jedi escapes without emotional drain, much less physical. After the ruined dinner party, Obi-Wan and Erena went separately to their quarters when it was clear that they could do no more good. Obi-Wan had apprised the Council of the situation and been told to stay alert, that he would be informed of any further developments. He now sat in meditation, searching the pathways of the Force for a clue as to who had planted the assassin turrets.  
  
Erena comforted a devastated Sheris, and then turned the job over to the more capable Lady Nallaneen. Nursing an acute sense of failure and a few blaster burns, she limped back to her room and changed slowly back into her robes, not even meeting her own eyes in the mirror, dreading facing Obi- Wan.  
  
Although she felt that she had dishonored them, Erena was forever a Jedi at heart. She knew her duty. So it was that his Padawan knocked contritely on Obi-Wan's door, fearing at least a tongue lashing and at most expulsion from the Order: Jedi did not forget their lightsabers.  
  
Obi-Wan had found nothing in his aforementioned search and had given up in frustration when he was interrupted. He sensed Erena and guessed what she had come for. Remembering and imitating Qui-Gon in spite of himself, Obi- Wan sat comfortably and counted mentally to ten before telling Erena to come in.  
  
She immediatly knelt and offered up her 'saber hilt to him in both hands. Obi-Wan accepted it as he asked, "What was your mistake, my apprentice?"  
  
Erena kept her eyes lowered as she answered. "I allowed my preconception to lead me into error. If I had kept my thoughts--"  
  
Obi-Wan cut her off. "Stop spouting Jedi mantra. Tell me why you forwent your nature, and do it in words that you didn't find in a Temple tome."  
  
Meeting his eyes, Erena said, "It's a new environment, Master. For the first time in my life I am surrounded by people and things not inherently Jedi. It's facinating and overwhelming at the same time. I'm sorry to say that the need for a lightsaber was the last thing I expected."  
  
"Padawan, you've taken your first step into a . . . larger world. Nothing they told you at the Temple could have prepared you for this. You'll see a lot of things in the next ten years; this is only the beginning."  
  
"I'll never forget my 'saber again," Erena promised earnestly.  
  
"No, but you'll forget other things, you'll be in the wrong place at the wrong time. You'll see friends die, and it might be your fault."  
  
Erena sobered, if possible, more. "Maybe I'm not meant to be a Jedi."  
  
Obi-Wan discounted this possibility without wondering what had prompted it. "You were born a Jedi. The Force chose you. 'I' chose you. And, despite what you may believe, today you responded like a Jedi: making the best of a very bad situation. I do not think you could have done much more had you had your 'saber."  
  
"I could have saved Marec," Erena said bitterly.  
  
Obi-Wan looked surprised. "You did save Marec. He walked out of that room because of you."  
  
"There were others who died."  
  
"Their blood is on the hands of the despot person responsible for this massacre, not yours, Padawan."  
  
"Yes, Master." The patent response of Jedi apprentices everywhere, appropriate for all occasions.  
  
"Today has not gone the way anyone planned, least of all you or me, but if it's any consolation, I didn't forget."  
  
"Didn't you, Master? My birthday was yesterday."  
  
Obi-Wan had the grace to look chagrined. "I knew I should have rechecked the Temple records."  
  
"It's quite all right. What did you get me?" Erena's spirits were nothing if not resilient.  
  
"Padawan." Obi-Wan attempted to look disapproving.  
  
"I'm a Jedi. I can't help knowing these things."  
  
"Exactly what I used to tell Qui-Gon." He took a white box from the table beside him and presented it to Erena. She shifted to sit cross-legged, taking the cover off.  
  
Inside lay a pair of beautifully crafted wooden combs, etched with twining vines and flowers. Obi-Wan spoke before Erena could collect her scattered wits. He sounded less self-assured than she had ever heard him.  
  
"They're not the least bit practical; they were for your hair, but--" The word hung in the air like a stone about to fall as Erena reached back and removed the pins that held her braids up. More than half of the hair came away in her hand. She felt the ends of what was left: they were frizzled and burnt.  
  
Obi-Wan gently took the box from her and set it aside. "For another time. It will grow back."  
  
Erena nodded, tears sparkling in her eyes as she held more than two feet of hair in her hands. "My offering to the Jedi." She sighed, an attempt at self-composition. "Give me a meditation, Master. My soul seeks peace."  
  
Obi-Wan thought a moment and then settled upon a favorite of Qui-Gon's. He chose it unconsciously and recited easily, unable to count the number of times that it had been repeated to him. "It will be a hard life, one without reward, without remorse. Without regret. A path will be placed before you; the choice, yours alone. Do what you think you cannot do. It will be a hard life, but you will find who you are."  
  
Erena closed her eyes, her breathing measured. Obi-Wan laid a hand on her head, and they sat in silence for neither knew how long. An instant of calm in the eye of the storm.  
  
Both were awakened, if that is the right word, by the buzz of the wall communicator. Repressing things better left unsaid, Obi-Wan got up to accept the transmission. An image of Mace Windu appeared, magnified by the huge viewscreen. Rising quickly, Obi-Wan bowed, as did Erena.  
  
The Council Master's face was grave, "Obi-Wan, are you sure this is an secure connection?"  
  
Obi-Wan moved to switch the data scrambler on. "Yes, Master."  
  
"I must be brief. We believe that the ambush you were involved in is linked to what has just occurred outside the Senate Hall." The two Jedi waited, tensed. Erena noted mentally that Master Windu enjoyed suspense. "Viceroy Organa was the victim of an assassination attempt."  
  
Obi-Wan concealed his shock. "And the Council had no warning?"  
  
"None. We believe the Sith were involved."  
The End, For Now . . . 


	4. Part Four

Another Path  
  
Part Four  
  
By Galatyn Renner  
  
For Esther, Liz, and Ruthie, who have each added their own dimensions to  
Erena's personality.  
  
Author's Note: Obi-Wan Kenobi belongs (unfortunately) to George Lucas.  
Everyone else is mine!  
  
"Why this mission, particularly, Master?" Erena asked, taking two steps to Obi-Wan's one. He tended to stride while brooding.  
  
"Why would my answer be any different from the Council's?" Obi-Wan came out of his reverie to give her a sideways smile, his question only half- serious.  
  
"Theirs did not make sense. I am not that close to the boy in age. And I had thought your specialty was volatile diplomatic situations." Erena furrowed her brow.  
  
The smile deepened. "Shall I tell you what I half believe about this matter?"  
  
Erena nodded. "Please."  
  
"This is most likely a routine escort mission set us by the Council to prevent our going off on a private Sith hunt" Erena stared at him, astonished. Obi-Wan continued, "They overestimate me. I would have attempted to get their permission first."  
  
"Oh. I didn't know you were planning something of the sort." Erena hadn't thought he ever planned anything of the sort.  
  
"Only expecting the inevitable. Qui-Gon can no longer drag me about on his projects, but that will not stop him trying. The Council has sent them off, as well." Obi-Wan was grateful, but he knew that nothing could hold Qui-Gon for long  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
Obi-Wan simply looked at her. "You tell me, Padawan."  
  
"We go and make the best of it." Erena met his eyes. 'If at all possible,' she added mentally.  
  
"Do what you think you cannot do . . ."  
  
"There is no try," Erena finished with him. "I'll spend some time in the crèche."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nine-year-old Jaym Rister Tiresk scanned the Coruscant skyline and tapped his foot, annoyed. He had not needed an escort from Kuat to the planet-city and did not see the need for one on the return trip.  
  
And they had the gall to be late, these two Jedi babysitters. If his telbun had not been killed-he thought that had something to do with it. If his mother suspected treachery in the death, then probably it was not wise to fly alone with the crew of the small transport. Perhaps.  
  
But still, he did not like it. These Jedi were likely to treat him as a baby, not worth their time and trouble. That, or be overly friendly, ignoring his position in an attempt to ingratiate themselves with him and, ultimately, his mother. Though he had never met Jedi, it was always one or the other with servants.  
  
Jaym dug at the duracrete with the toe of his new boot, boiling with impatience. He did not have time to scuff the leather, because a transport set down on the platform and two figures got out.  
  
They did not look as flustered as he had expected. The man's cloak swung as he strode toward Jaym, his brow creased in a frown. A girl walked at his left. She might have been pretty, Jaym couldn't tell. He didn't really want to.  
  
The guards at his sides stiffened and then relaxed; Jaym supposed they were glad to be let off this irregular duty so they could go back to their usual posts at the Senate. He wondered idly how much his mother was paying them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Erena fell in step on Obi-Wan's left and looked their charge over. He stood there, a thin, pale boy in dark clothes to match his dark hair and darker expression. She tried very hard not to dislike him on sight.  
  
// I have a bad feeling about this, // she couldn't resist sending. Obi- Wan's favorite phrase, Erena heard it at least once a week.  
  
// Not the time, Padawan. // Obi-Wan stopped a few paces in front of the small person and bowed slightly. Erena did the same. Very slightly.  
  
"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is my apprentice, Erena Nabis. We are your escorts, Master Tiresk."  
  
The boy did scowl now. He crossed his arms in front of his thin chest. "You're late."  
  
Erena drew herself up to her full 1.6 meters and stepped out on a very thin limb. "Jedi are never late, Master Tiresk. Nor are they ever early. They arrive precisely when they mean to."  
  
He glared at her. Erena glared back. It had escalated into a full-fledged staring match by the time Obi-Wan finished dismissing the guards. He took stock of the situation, fought down a smile, and reached over to yank Erena's braid.  
  
She broke the stare and turned to Obi-Wan, eyes betrayed. "Now is not the time, Padawan," he repeated, aloud, this time.  
  
"Yes, Master." Erena kept her voice even as Jaym smirked at her.  
  
"Get on board." Obi-Wan directed his words as much at the small boy as at his apprentice.  
  
Erena smelled a lecture very strongly, but she followed Jaym into the ship, Obi-Wan behind them. Once inside, he strode to the cockpit, Jaym disappeared through another door, presumably to his quarters, and Erena decided to make a tour of the ship.  
  
She dropped the bags in their quarters, noting the diminutive size, and continued through the galley to the engine room. Erena felt the hyperdrive shudder, only barely keeping her balance as it engaged.  
  
As the thrum evened out, Obi-Wan appeared in the doorway. "If I did not know better, Padawan, I would say you were hiding."  
  
Erena tried to get ahead of the situation. "No. Master. But I am sorry for my behavior."  
  
"Try to appear neutral, and keep an open mind. Remain in control of the situation though," Obi-Wan counseled.  
  
"Yes, Master." Erena suppressed a sigh. "You'd better contact Master Jinn."  
  
Obi-Wan leaned against the doorframe. "Why, Padawan?"  
  
"A Sith hunt is sounding better and better." She smiled down at the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jaym paced the length of his quarters: four meters up, four meters back. Four meters up, four-the ship shuddered into hyperspace, and he stopped to keep his balance.  
  
And then he stopped again, dead still.  
  
Casting dignity to the stars, he raced from his quarters to the engine room, where his two Jedi protectors stood, apparently in conversation. Jaym ignored them. He stalked over to the hyperdrive generator and pressed his ear to the warm metal side. It rumbled ominously.  
  
"This is a Tiresk Corp hyperdrive," he protested. "They're silent. It's one of our major advertising points. Something is wrong."  
  
The two Jedi exchanged brief looks. The man set his mouth in a hard line and swept out the door. Swept quickly out the door. Jaym, left alone with the girl, concentrated on the malfunctioning generator.  
  
"Out of curiosity," Erena said, "what is a Tiresk Corp hyperdrive supposed to sound like?"  
  
Jaym skewered her with a contemptuous look. "They go 'wsh-wsh-shirr', not 'hrn-hrn-thud.'"  
  
"I see." She fought back a smile.  
  
"Don't laugh at me." Jaym glared. "I'm right."  
  
"I've no doubt that you are." Obi-Wan's form filled the doorway. He came in, followed by the ship's mechanic, who popped the faceplate off the hyperdrive generator and poked around inside with a hydrospanner,  
  
"There's definitely something wrong here, sir." The mech looked up at Obi- Wan. "I don't think we can fix it in space."  
  
Obi-Wan turned to the pilot, who had also come in. "How far to the nearest planetary system?"  
  
"No systems, Master Kenobi, but we're only a couple parsecs from Malastare and its star."  
  
"I trust the necessary repairs can be made planetside?" Obi-Wan directed this at the mechanic.  
  
It was the pilot who spoke, however, "Planetside? Are you sure that's wise, sir?"  
  
"I am aware of Malastare's somewhat dubious reputation, Captain. However, our charge will not leave the ship without either myself or my apprentice," Obi-Wan assured him.  
  
Jaym tapped his foot softly, just to make sure they knew he was there. Erena turned and looked at him, biting her lip. He bit his lip back at her, and she stopped, frowning. Still not used to being around people who didn't rein in their emotions, Erena winced under the mental barrage. Waves of petulance fairly poured off the small person beside her.  
  
"Set a course for Malastare," Obi-Wan concluded. The pilot did not look happy, but he made to leave, nodding. The Jedi made to follow him, probably, Erena thought, to make sure he actually plotted the course.  
  
Jaym watched, disbelieving, as they decided the ship's new route. When everyone turned away from him, he cried imperiously: "Wait!" The two men looked back at Jaym. Erena, who had been watching him the entire time, rolled her eyes. The mech had her head in the hyperdrive. "I have not been consulted!"  
  
Erena watched her Master raise one expressive eyebrow. "No, you have not." He turned on one heel and left the engine room. Jaym spluttered helplessly. Erena grinned.  
  
// Padawan. // Obi-Wan's voice floated into her mind. // Make yourself useful. //  
  
// Yes, Master. // She knelt beside the hyperdrive generator. When the mechanic's head reappeared, Erena asked, "Can I help? I've never done something like this, but I know one end of a hydrospanner from another."  
  
The mech looked her over, surprised. "Yeah. My toolbox is under my bunk in the back. You could, um, go get it."  
  
Erena left, and the mechanic addressed herself to Jaym: "You don't happen to know how these things work, do you?"  
  
The boy stared at her, appalled. "That's your job!"  
  
"Yeah, it is. But I'm not a Tiresk mech. I have no idea how one of these works." She smiled ruefully.  
  
"Then why," Jaym said, not at all patiently, "are you on a ship with a Tiresk Corp hyperdrive?"  
  
She shrugged. "I was told ya'd Direan equipment. I cut my eyeteeth on that stuff."  
  
Jaym ground his teeth together. "Who gave you that information?"  
  
"Captain Loqrin, when he hired me."  
  
Erena entered with the toolbox and looked from one to another. "What's wrong?"  
  
"She can't fix it." Jaym's tone dripped disgust.  
  
Erena looked at the woman in question. "You can't fix it?"  
  
"I can't fix it," the mechanic confirmed.  
  
Erena did not, to her credit, bury her face in her hands and shake her head. But she thought about it. "I'll get Obi-Wan." When faced with a problem, consult the Jedi Master. They know everything. // Master, we have a problem. //  
  
Obi-Wan arrived a minute later and dropped to his knees in front of the faulty generator. Borrowing the hydrospanner, he began poking around, frowning severely. Sitting back, he announced, "The hyperdrive motivator's gone. Having not encountered this model before," he tapped the casing, "I can't say how serious that is. However, traveling realspace to Malastare would be advisable."  
  
"I'll tell the captain, sir." The mechanic stood up looking slightly sheepish, and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ship, out of hyperspace, continued to Malastare. A journey that would have normally taken one hour would now take eight.  
  
Erena went up to the cockpit, watched for a while, and when that grew tedious, went back to the engine room to meditate upon the benefits of spare parts.  
  
Obi-Wan dug systematically through the ship's various storage bins in search of an extra hyperdrive motivator. He tried various other suspicious- looking components in an attempt to jury-rig the uncooperative generator. Nothing worked.  
  
Tight-lipped with frustration, he went looking for his apprentice. Obi-Wan found her deep in meditation, juggling three bolts with the Force. He plucked them one by one out of the air, and Erena stirred. "Are you up for a blindfight, Padawan?"  
  
The two of them cleared the few pieces of furniture out of the ship's main area. Removing her outer tunic, Erena tied her sash around her eyes. Obi- Wan did the same with his. Both lightsabers ignited simultaneously, Erena's green-brown and Obi-Wan's an eye-searing blue. Both combatants turned their blade power down, finding the control by touch.  
  
Erena shifted back and forth, allowing Obi-Wan the senior duelist's privilege of attack while she grasped where she thought he stood.  
  
Out of what should not have been nowhere, his blade seared down, catching Erena's near the tip and forcing her guard open. Erena ducked, locking her arm out, sweeping her blade low. The clip of boot heels rewarded her as Obi- Wan jumped.  
  
"Padawan," came a maddeningly calm voice behind her, "if I were a Sith, you would be in three pieces right now." He had somersaulted over her head.  
  
Erena whirled, frustrated and unseeing. "If you were a Sith, Master, I wouldn't be fighting blind."  
  
"You might be. Or you might have to watch something else or defend someone. This would require the use of your other senses, as well as the Force."  
  
Erena knew he was right. "Yes, Master."  
  
"So, hit me." Opening her mind and closing her eyes, Erena became aware of Obi-Wan's outline a meter in front of her. She pivoted, unloading a reverse side kick that impacted centimeters in front of Obi-Wan's stomach. Erena felt rather than saw him smile at her unorthodox response to his challenge. "Do it again."  
  
Wary, Erena repositioned herself, snapping her leg out again. And narrowly got her foot out of the way as Obi-Wan twirled his blade down. "Four pieces, Padawan."  
  
"It's not--" Erena bit back 'fair,' "always going to be like this."  
  
"I should hope not." Obi-Wan deactivated his 'saber. "That's what I told Qui-Gon, after he worked with me for two days on that kick."  
  
"Two days?" Erena's disbelieving tone faded when she remembered how dismally she was doing in the duel.  
  
"Two days, Padawan, which is much longer than we have here." As if in agreement with Obi-Wan's words, the ship flinched.  
  
"We've entered Malastare's atmosphere, better strap in," the captain called out of the cockpit.  
  
'The ship's address system must broken,' Erena thought, and she did not sit down. Neither did Obi-Wan, which made her feel a little better.  
  
Both of them had removed the sashes from their heads, so Erena deactivated her 'saber. Obi-Wan went up to the cockpit, probably to make sure the pilot landed properly.  
  
Erena, however, made her way to the ramp that they would disembark upon, should the ship land the correct way up. The metal had begun to look very strange. . ..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jaym unslouched himself from the doorway, prepared to seek other entertainment now that the swordplay had ended. He watched the girl-who-was- a-Jedi go over to the boarding ramp and begin to tap on it, her head cocked to one side. She backed up for a better look.  
  
"What are you--" The ship tilted abruptly. Jaym flailed to keep his balance and tripped on Erena's neatly folded outer tunic. He stumbled across the ship, landing heavily against the ramp.  
  
Erena watched in slow motion as Jaym fell against the ship's side. The ramp simply gave way under his weight, and he was sucked out of the still-moving ship.  
  
She did not hesitate. Shouting "Master!" over her shoulder, Erena leaped out of the breach after Jaym before the ship could seal and repressurize.  
  
She saw his dark-clothed figure stark against the vegetation below. Locking both arms out, Erena braced herself against the Force to gain some control over their fall. She could feel Jaym through sheer emotional signature, reading his terror sharply through the Force.  
  
The ground reached up at them and Erena pulled from deep inside herself, putting nearly fourteen years of training into softening first Jaym's impact and then her own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When her lungs decided they wanted to work again, Erena sat up and took inventory of her physical condition and surroundings. Item: left ankle, sprained. Item: one, no two, ribs, broken. Distressing, but not unmendable. She had also managed to shred both pant legs below the knee. Both distressing and unmendable. The worst surprise of all, however, came when Erena checked her utility belt.  
  
Most of the food capsules and pouches of gear remained, and her lightsaber still hung over her hip, but her comlink was nowhere to be found. Erena scrabbled around the tiny clearing, tears of frustration stinging her eyes. The pain in her side seemed to grow greater, and she jettisoned what sparks of the Force she could grasp into the ribs and ankle.  
  
Testing her weight on it as she stood, Erena took in the tall, twisted trees sprouting mottled yellow and gray leaves. Wherever one of the leaves had fallen a black thorn grew. A thorn the length of her arm. Leaves littered the forest floor and as the astonished Jedi raised her eyes, she saw that a canopy of these thorns nearly obscured Malastare's sun. It nearly obscured her hopes, as well.  
  
An unwelcome voice shrilled through Erena's reverie. "That's why they call it the Thorn Forests of Malastare, you know. The trees have thorns."  
  
Erena discarded many, many nasty responses in favor of a question. "'Forests'? There's more than one?" She refused to turn around.  
  
"No, it just covers half the planet." Jaym limped into her line of sight, holding one arm, but still smirking. "I thought Jedis were supposed to know everything."  
  
"The plural of Jedi is 'Jedi', not Jedis. And we don't know everything." 'Although it would be helpful now.'  
  
"You just pretend to," he argued.  
  
Erena ignored the remark. "Let me see your arm."  
  
Jaym backed away from her, tripped on a tree root, and went sprawling. He sat up and clutched his ankle, eyes crossed with pain. "Don't touch me," got growled through clenched teeth.  
  
"Do you know what Healers at the Temple do to people who fight them?" Jaym glared at Erena. "Hold still or you'll find out." She laid a hand on his left boot, and narrowly missed getting the heel of the right one in her face. Erena danced back. "We have to get out of here. And we could do so much faster if you were in one piece."  
  
"I can take care of myself, Jedi."  
  
"If you had been 'taking care' of yourself on the way down, you wouldn't be feeling anything right now." Erena regretted the words as they left her mouth. She bowed her head, expecting a reprimand from Obi-Wan. None came. Jaym gave her a strange look as she watched him from under her eyelashes. He considered Erena's words. Something weird had definitely been going on during his fall. The air had 'pillowed' around him. That is, until he hit the ground. "Why didn't you just float me back into the ship?"  
  
"I don't have that kind of control yet. Only a Jedi Master, maybe some Knights, could manipulate a living object, against gravity, to that extent."  
  
"Could," Jaym grasped what he hoped was the wrong name, "Obi-Wan do it?"  
  
"Master Kenobi," Erena corrected. "I don't know. The Force is very strong with him."  
  
"Then why hasn't he found us yet?" The boy was a veritable fountain of rude questions.  
  
"Probably because there's no place to land in the Thorn Forests of Malastare, since they cover half the planet." He had also perfected a glare. It didn't work. Erena went on, "But, just in case, we should wait here at least until tomorrow morning. You're in no condition to travel."  
  
Dusk fell quickly on Malastare. Erena supposed the planet must rotate faster than Coruscant. She and Jaym decided they weren't especially hungry for protein cubes and nutrient capsules. Some of the remaining items on her belt were useful, however, so Erena unbuckled one of the pouches and pulled out a folded centimeter of silver material. She shook it out to a meter square and tossed it to Jaym. "Here, it's thermal." He curled up under it, and Erena settled into an awareness meditation, extending her sphere of influence into the trees.  
  
Sometime during the early morning, she awoke to a small hand shaking her shoulder. "Something's out there," Jaym said, in a voice quavery with fear. "It hissed."  
  
Erena sent her consciousness out farther into the dark. "I don't sense anything threatening. Maybe it was just the wind."  
  
"I heard something out there," He insisted hysterically.  
  
"I'll stay awake, but if we have to run, guess who's going to slow us down?"  
  
Jaym thought about this. He took so long that Erena thought he had fallen back to sleep. She didn't see how anyone without Force control could sleep with a broken arm.  
  
"What are you going to do?" came a small voice.  
  
"I'm going to put my hand on your arm," Erena explained, "and it'll go very warm and tingle a bit, and then it'll feel much better."  
  
"It won't hurt?" He had got some of his bravado back.  
  
"No, it won't hurt." She neglected to say that she wasn't quite certified to Force Heal, and didn't really know.  
  
Jaym held his arm out, and she grasped it gently. Erena's Force connection had been much restored by the meditation: she was able to completely fuse the fractured ulna. She moved quickly to the leg tendons before he could pull away and then sat back.  
  
"It hurt." Jaym pouted.  
  
"I am sorry," Erena said gravely, and despaired.  
  
But just then the small voice broke the darkness again, this time with words its owner was very unaccustomed to. "Thank you," Jaym said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi rushed from the cockpit almost before he heard Erena shout. The empty living area and his Jedi senses told him more than he wanted to know: his apprentice and a small boy were lost and possibly injured in the middle of a hostile forest. Not to jump out after them took every ounce of self-control and Jedi training Obi-Wan possessed.  
  
He stalked back to the cockpit. "A part of your ship appears to be missing, Captain. Along with my apprentice and--"  
  
"The boy?" The pilot sounded a bit too anxious, to Obi-Wan's mind.  
  
"Yes. What do you know about this?" Obi-Wan's hard gray stare speared the pilot.  
  
"Nothing, Master Kenobi! It's not my fault." Fortunately for the man, though, the Jedi Master decided to save a full mindprobe for when the man did not have to land a starship.  
  
"Set down at the nearest spaceport. Quickly."  
  
The pilot's hands fluttered over the controls, shaking nervously. Obi-Wan stood behind him, blocking the cockpit door.  
  
The ship itself, christened in its youth the 'Star Flare', was largely responsible for getting its three remaining passengers safely to Acoor, one of Malastare's seedier spaceport towns. Obi-Wan leaped out, since the boarding ramp was conspicuously absent, and went in search of some help. He didn't have to walk far to find what he thought he wanted. The sign over the small puce building read 'Constabulary' in six different languages. Obi- Wan spoke none of them, but he went in anyway.  
  
The three-eyed secretary at the desk greeted him with a scowl and a flood of Malastari. Obi-Wan forced a smile. "Hello, my name is Kenobi. I need to see the person in charge." The scowl remained. He tried the same line again in Corellian tradespeak, then Twi'lek, and as a last resort, Gungan. No chance cube. And speaking Gungan always made him feel stupid.  
  
Qui-Gon's voice echoed perversely in his ear: 'Be mindful of the living Force, my young Padawan.' Obi-Wan slammed both hands down on his side of the desk. "Jedi." He pointed to his chest. "Boss." He pointed to the back office.  
  
All three of the being's eyes widened. It nodded vigorously at Obi-Wan. He strode past the desk, throwing the inner door open. Another Gran, this one overweight, sat behind another desk, this one awash in papers. The being set his cup of caf down and said in accented Basic, "How can I help you?"  
  
Obi-Wan bowed, relieved. "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. My Padawan and I were dispatched from the Jedi Temple to escort the son of a Kuati baroness home. Our hyperdrive malfunctioned en route. Shortly after entering your atmosphere for repairs, both my apprentice and the boy fell from our ship into the middle of a large forest. Any help in retrieving them would be appreciated."  
  
"The Thorn Forests?" The being leaned forward.  
  
"I wasn't aware that Malastare had any other kind," Obi-Wan almost snapped; he was worried.  
  
"If they're in the Thorn Forests, I suggest you find yourself a new apprentice."  
  
"I had hoped perhaps a search party could be organized." Obi-Wan weighted his words with the Force. "The boy's mother will be very distraught. On the other hand, she would be . . .grateful to anyone who returned him safely. Surely things like this must happen often."  
  
"Actually, no, Master Kenobi. The Thorn Forests are dropping grounds for convicted criminals: you can't get in or out. We've never had anyone lost in them. They're probably already dead." The being sat back, his chair protesting. "I'm sorry."  
  
Obi-Wan locked his jaw. "I need to place a comcall to Coruscant."  
  
"Use my private system. It has quite a range." Now that Obi-Wan wasn't asking anything outrageous, the being seemed inclined to be helpful.  
  
He got through to the Jedi Temple with surprising ease. Certain passwords (and a friend in Communications) patched Obi-Wan in to the Council. He bowed. "Good evening, my Masters. We have encountered some . . . complications."  
  
Master Yoda leaned forward. "Morning it is, Obi-Wan. Lost your apprentice you have, I think, hmm?"  
  
"She is with the boy, Master. Our ship malfunctioned." Obi-Wan resisted the urge to stare at the floor and shuffle his feet like a contrite Initiate.  
  
"Sabotage?" Mace Windu questioned.  
  
"Possibly. They are now lost in an impenetrable, criminally inhabited forest covering half Malastare." Obi-Wan decided to be blunt. "I need a Ranger."  
  
"Dispatched, one will be." Yoda waved a tridactyl hand, signaling the end of the conversation. Obi-Wan cut the transmission.  
  
The Council would trace the connection and contact the nearest community of Antarian Rangers. These men and women sometimes aided the Jedi though their superior skills at hunting and tracking. Obi-Wan hoped that a Ranger's woodcraft and his Jedi abilities were enough to find Erena and Jaym in time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jaym Rister Tiresk rolled over on the hard ground, like he had been doing most of the night. The thermal blanket had not been nearly adequate, making his legs cold and stiff. Jaym sat up. It was beginning to get light in the tiny clearing, and he wanted to see where the Jedi had got to.  
  
Erena balanced upside down on one hand two meters away from him, her eyes closed. Meditation had proved difficult in the cold damp of the morning, so she had chosen to assume the more challenging position. Jaym wasn't impressed. He went over and tapped on her leg, the events of last night forgotten.  
  
"Don't do that." Erena spoke without opening her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?" It looked odd, and Jaym disliked oddness. He preferred comfortable, familiar things, and there were none to be found. This made him cross at the world in general and Erena in particular.  
  
"Meditating. You should try it." She dropped into a handstand, flipped once and came up in Jedi Ready, lightsaber drawn.  
  
Jaym tipped his head, mildly impressed. "Will I be able to do that, then?"  
  
"No, but you'd be considerably less talkative." Erena hooked the 'saber back on her belt, looking around the clearing to see if they'd forgotten anything. "We'd better get going."  
  
"How do you know which way?" He wasn't inclined to trust a guess.  
  
"Because when a group of Initiates turns twelve, a couple of Knights take them to a wilderness planet for a month. The Knights don't do anything, really, except give you things to do. We got Dantooine, and they must have made us map half the planet. We helped rebuild a town that had been destroyed by a flood." Erena smiled at him. "But before that, we had to find our way out of the forest they dropped us into. The thorns weren't nearly this long, but it was still fairly nasty. If something hissed at you in there," she finished unkindly, "you were already dead.  
  
Stay there." Erena looked around for a likely tree, removed her socks and boots, and began to climb. She found it slow going: the trunk, really only a thick vine, bent under her weight. Managing to avoid most of the thorns, Erena reached the whippy top branches and thrust her head free of the canopy, out into the fresh sunlight. Yellow treetops stretched out in all directions. No break offered itself, whether a change in vegetation or a forest clearing.  
  
Erena descended with a heavy heart, managing to spike her right foot badly in the process. She reached the ground and put her boots on quickly, not willing to look at the injury.  
  
"So which way do we go?" Her gaze failed to wither Jaym.  
  
She searched the Force briefly. "East." Still, a half-guess.  
  
"Are you sure?" Still unwithered.  
  
"Pretty sure." Erena set the pace, focusing on the ground so she wouldn't have to think. Jaym had to jog to keep up with her. Neither of them looked back, because where they were going looked exactly like what they had left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Obi-Wan was on his third tumbler of Whyren's Reserve in Acoor's excuse for a tavern when his comlink buzzed. He thumbed the button. "Kenobi."  
  
A man's voice crackled out him. "Jedi Kenobi, this is Ranger Dafid Sederis. We need your location."  
  
"I'm in a town called Acoor." Obi-Wan could hear him conferring with someone.  
  
"Got it. We'll meet you at the spaceport." The connection clicked off.  
  
"Kenobi out." He knocked back the rest of his glass and left the cantina.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Erena could only bleed off so much frustration into the Force. Even with her concealed limp, the boy could not keep up. He lagged behind, muttering sententiously. Erena glanced at him every few minutes, to make sure he was still there. She gritted her teeth and kept going.  
  
'She might slow down,' Jaym thought, as he took nearly two steps to Erena's one. They had been walking for hours; both had lost count.  
  
"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Jaym piped up.  
  
Erena turned on him, glaring. "Not at all. My sense of direction is close to snapping. You're not helping back there. At least, control your thoughts."  
  
"You can read my mind?" He sounded half interested.  
  
"I can tell that you have a petulant, discontented spirit, and that it's encroaching upon my sanity."  
  
"Oh." He plopped down on the ground.  
  
"All right," Erena sighed, and sat beside him. "Repeat after me: 'your focus determines your reality'."  
  
"Yourfocusdeterminesyourreality," Jaym spit out.  
  
Erena rolled her eyes. "Close enough. Say that over to yourself, and think about what it means." She supposed it was as close to meditating as she could get him.  
  
"I can't remember it," he whined.  
  
"Try." Erena stood up and began to walk again. 'Jedi respect "all" life, in "any" form.' Jaym trailed after her, mumbling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bristling with weaponry, the tiny ship set fluidly down into another of Acoor spaceport's docking bays. A man and woman, both in jumpsuits of mottled green and brown, descended. He sported a black beard and a blaster in a low-slung holster, rakish next to her lithe form. Obi-Wan strode forward to meet them. "Ranger Sederis?"  
  
The man nodded. "This is my wife, Aleha. We came from Toprawa as soon as the Council contacted us." Both of them shook hands with the Jedi Knight.  
  
"How much did they tell you?"  
  
"Not much. Master Yoda is enigmatic even when you 'can' decipher his sentences. Your apprentice is lost in the Thorn Forests?"  
  
Although he appreciated the joke, Obi-Wan didn't feel the need to smile. "Along with Sirenia Tiresk's son."  
  
One eyebrow went up at the mention of the Kuati hyperdrive baroness. "Are you sure they're still alive?"  
  
A question that did not need to be asked. "Yes."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Dafid headed off toward the small speeder dealership the town boasted.  
  
Obi-Wan could think of quite a few things, but he followed anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Jedi respect "all" life, in "any" form.' Erena began to seriously consider submitting a Code amendment plea to the Council: 'Jedi respect "all" life, in "most" forms,' excluding that of small boy. If by some miracle of the Force she ever got back to Coruscant.  
  
Jaym lagged behind, running through a litany of complaints. He was tired, he was hungry, his feet hurt, his mother would be horrified, and he'd seen that tree before. Erena turned around to tell him to shut up, and did not notice the loop of rope she had stepped into until it tightened around her ankle, hauling her upside down two meters off the ground.  
  
Her first instinct, to draw her 'saber and cut the rope, got superceded by Obi-Wan's precise tones slicing through Erena's brain. 'Someone set this trap. They may know a way out. They also do not need to know you are a Jedi.' Obi-Wan wasn't there, but Erena heeded the warning, struggling convincingly. Jaym smirked up at her until a three-eyed figure in ragged green burst out of the trees and tackled him.  
  
'Protect the boy,' Obi-Wan's voice again. Erena unraveled the rope strands with the Force, falling but landing on her feet, with every intention of diving after Jaym. But she found herself surrounded by a motley group of Gran and humans. One of the less ragged Gran stepped forward and circled her. "What've you caught here, Wyl? Not a trobuck, I think."  
  
The young human who had been manning the trap joined him. "Too pretty. But maybe still good to eat." He flicked Erena's braid. She frowned at him, and he frowned back, mocking the expression.  
  
The sound of scuffling off to the side distracted the ragtag band from their scrutiny of Erena. She turned to see Jaym, fighting like a gundark against two Gran twice his size. "This one isn't worth the trouble, Orn," one of them growled, as Jaym bit at his wrist.  
  
"Don't-don't hurt him." Erena injected both fear and the Force into her voice.  
  
"What's he t' you, girl?" Orn's voice turned sharp.  
  
"My life. He's all I have left." She focused the ground, willing the little brat to keep quiet. He spluttered and glared and went limp.  
  
Orn jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Take 'em back to camp. It's near dark." Wyl reached out and unclasped Erena's utility belt. She saw him go for it and let him take it, against her better judgment. On the march through the woods he played with several of the gadgets, peering into all the pockets. He even went so far as to press the power button on Erena's lightsaber. Nothing happened, as she had guessed he'd try it and kept the circuit open with the Force.  
  
Camp turned out to be a small clearing filled with smaller shelters, a stone fire ring, and a large cage in the center. Upon closer inspection, this proved to be constructed of vine-lashed thorns. Erena's look at it was entirely too close as she and Jaym were thrust roughly in. Orn shivlocked the door shut and pocketed the key, saying, "Wyl, you caught 'em, you watch 'em." Wyl did not look entirely happy at this prospect, but he settled himself a short distance from the cage, eyes wary.  
  
Other members of the group went about the night's tasks, ignoring the strangers in their midst. The fire, now blazing furiously, offered little warmth to the two captives. The large pot over it gave off delicious smells: Erena suddenly realized how very hungry she was. Jaym's stomach growled as well, and she fought down a laugh.  
  
"How are you planning to get us out of here?" he hissed in her ear.  
  
"These people probably know a way out of the Forests. So we stay put. For now, you're my little brother, I'm not a Jedi, and your mother's 'not' the richest woman on Kuat. All right?"  
  
Jaym avoided answering. "What are they going to do with us?" He sounded as scared as he had the night before.  
  
"I don't know. But I make you this promise: no harm will come to you." It was nice to be reassuring, even to the little vrelt. Said vrelt curled up against Erena's back, enabling her to feel almost warm toward him.  
  
Someone cleared his throat in front of Erena, interrupting her reverie. Wyl stood there, holding two steaming wooden bowls. "Didn't think we'd let you starve, did you?"  
  
"It had crossed my mind." Erena accepted the bowls, brimming with stew from the pot, and passed one to Jaym. "Thank you."  
  
Wyl ducked his head, which made his sandy hair flop over his blue eyes. He pushed it away and sat back against the tree to watch them.  
  
Tender chunks of meat and vegetables filled the piping gravy. Erena ate slowly, savoring each mouthful, not certain when she would eat again. When she looked over her shoulder to see how Jaym was getting on, Erena found him staring doubtfully into his untouched bowl. "Eat it. It's perfectly safe."  
  
"With my fingers?" He looked shocked beyond belief.  
  
"No, with your mouth." Jaym lifted the bowl hesitantly to his lips as Erena turned back to her own dinner. Laughter came from the direction of Wyl's tree. Jaym glared. Erena ignored it, finished her stew, considered licking the bowl, and set it neatly in the corner.  
  
Jaym, stomach full, fell asleep. She shifted until he lay on her chest, and put an arm around his thin shoulders. It seemed like something a sister would do. Erena felt glad for the warmth, as her outer tunic and cloak had been left on the 'Star Flare'. Most of the noise from the camp had died down, the fire was only a glow of coals, and most of the group had found their beds.  
  
Unable to sleep, Erena stared into the darkness. She began to doubt her plan, wishing desperately for Obi-Wan, and his assurance or censure.  
  
Leaves rustled to her right as Wyl knelt near that side of the cage. Erena spared him a glance, then went back to her scrutiny of the forest. He watched her for a long time before asking in a low voice, "Why are you here? What did you do?"  
  
"I stepped into that trap of yours." Erena had thought it obvious.  
  
"No, I mean, why'd they drop y' into the Thorn Forests to begin with? What'd you done?"  
  
Erena began to catch on. "I don't know. They never told us."  
  
"Must've been something," he pressed. "You're not much younger'n me."  
  
"Oh, I don't know." Erena changed the subject. "How old are you?"  
  
"Nineteen." His hair flopped across his eyes again, making him look near ten.  
  
"And what are you here for?"  
  
"Murder." He drew the word out.  
  
"Did you do it?"  
  
His face fell. "No, but I'd've liked to."  
  
"It's the same thing." She wasn't trying to console him.  
  
He jerked his head toward camp. "Not to them." His face grew suddenly solemn. "You're Jedi, aren't you?"  
  
Erena tensed. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"I set that trap myself. That was good rope. Now it's frayed like it'd been lying in the rain two seasons. And that thing on your belt. And the way y' talk." Wyl ticked the things off on his fingers.  
  
"If I were a Jedi, wouldn't I be long gone by now?" Erena gestured at the cage. "You know what they can do."  
  
"The kid. Doesn't look anything like you, y'know."  
  
Her arm tightened around Jaym. "So?"  
  
"So, he's 'not' your little brother."  
  
"I never said he was."  
  
"So what's he to you?" Wyl repeated Orn's question of earlier, getting much less of an answer this time: Erena's mouth tightened, and she fixed her eyes on the depths of the trees again. Wyl subsided. She began to hope that the barrage of prying questions had ended.  
  
"Padawan." Erena twisted so quickly that Jaym protested in his sleep.  
  
Wyl whooped softly, smirking at her. "I knew it! We've got ourselves a genuine Jedi here."  
  
Erena shunted her anger at him off into the Force, but that didn't do anything to improve her current opinion of herself.  
  
"I won't tell anyone." In the face of her silence, Wyl's voice rose an octave. "But y'are, aren't you?"  
  
"Jedi Apprentice Erena Nabis, at your service." She kept her voice a professional monotone. "What are you planning to do with us?"  
  
He shrugged. "Whatever Orn decides."  
  
"What if we simply disappeared into the woods one night?"  
  
"Then you'd get caught anyway, and I'd be flogged within an inch of my life. Y' wouldn't want that, would you?" Wyl smiled winningly.  
  
"So come with us. With your woodcraft and my Jedi powers--"  
  
"And t' kid."  
  
Erena ignored him. "Surely we could find a way out."  
  
"A way out of the Thorn Forests? You've been meditating too long, sister. If there was a way out, wouldn't I have found it by now?"  
  
"Maybe. But you never know until I try."  
  
"Well, guess who's not trying? And guess who's staying in the cage?" Wyl scoffed.  
  
"I am sincerely sorry you feel that way," Obi-Wan Kenobi's Padawan learner stated, "because I must get this boy to his mother on Kuat in two days, and I cannot vouch for what will happen to you if you stand in my way." She took a deep hold on the Force. "You 'will' unlock this door."  
  
"I will unlock this door," he repeated in a monotone, getting up to go after the key.  
  
Erena shook Jaym awake. "Come on, we're getting out of here."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kilometers away, Obi-Wan Kenobi stood looking up at the expanse of tangled briars that marked the edge of the Thorn Forests. Despair crept into his normally well-balanced mind. Short of plunging through the living wall, he could not see any way to enter.  
  
Dafid and Aleha ranged along the border to his right and left, both returning with bleak expressions. "Master Kenobi," Aleha began, her musical voice low but lacking in hope, "perhaps it would be better to try a different approach."  
  
He turned to her. "Such as?"  
  
"Flyovers, for a start, then into it from above."  
  
Obi-Wan turned to her husband, gauging his response. "If we get close to them, you can sense her, correct?" Aleha asked.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "One moment." He ignited his 'saber, lighting the night, but not for long. The Jedi half-ran to the tangled wall and drove his blade in up to the hilt.  
  
A wave of pain assaulted his mind, knocking Obi-Wan backwards. His 'saber hilt fell beside him, smoking faintly. Dafid and Aleha stared at him, lying on the ground. Obi-Wan picked himself and his 'saber up and dusted his robes off, hiding chagrin. "It seems the forest does not welcome visitors."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Light filtered through the thorny canopy onto the ragged band of three trudging below. Wyl went first, leading but not seeing. Erena came behind him, a hand on his shoulder, as she had found that physical contact helped her keep control of his will. Her limp was becoming harder to hide; the wound had become infected. Jaym brought up the rear, the most forlorn of a bedraggled group. His once dapper black tunic was now stained and ragged, the black boots scuffed. But he kept going and, for a change, had very little to say.  
  
This silence began to worry Erena; they had walked most of the night and well in to the morning. She turned her attention away from Wyl for the first time. "Are you all right?"  
  
He uncrossed his eyes at her. "I'm determining my reality. It's not working."  
  
Erena smiled, and her jaw creaked. "What are you focusing on?"  
  
"Being back on Kuat, asleep."  
  
"Perhaps a more attainable focus would be us, out of the Forests, but still on Malastare." Jaym scowled. "I need all the help I can get."  
  
"Oh. What are you doing to him?" The completely blank expression Wyl bore rather scared him.  
  
"I'm temporarily overriding his will. With the Force."  
  
"Um, Erena, I don't think you're doing it 'anymore'."  
  
Erena whirled. Wyl stood much farther away from them than she had left him. The blank expression had been replaced by a feral half-smile.  
  
Fear wrapped thorny tendrils around Erena's heart and squeezed. It rooted her feet to the earth as Wyl lunged forward to grab her, one-armed, around the shoulders. Erena heard rather than saw the bone knife being pulled from his boot. She reached for the reservoir of Force power inside her to find it dry as the Dune Sea. Fear and distraction drove all hope out of reach.  
  
Wyl spoke, dangerous and low in her ear. "Take my will, do you? Where's your precious Force now? I'm about to justify my sentence, Jedi girl. Any last words?" His blade pressed into her throat.  
  
Erena closed her eyes, and from all around her, first trickling and then in floods, came what felt like liquid calm. Everything Obi-Wan had ever said about letting the Force flow through her surfed from Erena's head to her heart on that tidal wave of strength. She opened her eyes.  
  
"Don't," Erena said to Wyl, not needing a mind-trick, "You're not a murderer."  
  
"Tell that to 'her'," he rasped. Pain and love poured off of him, and Erena began to get images of a laughing brunette with eyes for only one. "Cheramie." The name that went with the images caught in Wyl's throat. "'She' believed I'd done it."  
  
"Tell me what happened, and I will do whatever I can to make it right." Promises, Erena found, kept you going just a bit longer. She reached up and removed the knife from her neck and his arm from around her shoulders. Wyl let her, shoulders slumping. Erena sank cross-legged to the forest floor and patted the ground in front of her. Wyl sat down as well. The fact that he had just tried to kill her buzzed in the back of Erena's consciousness, but not very loudly. "You were . . . projecting emotion so strongly that I could sense things you hadn't told me yet. And pictures. I think I know what Cheramie looks like."  
  
"Of course you do; you could be her little sister." Wyl looked as if he was trying to see through Erena. "But she doesn't have a little sister: she has- had a little brother. He started everything, really. Or maybe it was my brother. He and Reis were great friends, I thought." Another deep breath. "Just go, will you? The edge's not a hundred meters that way." He pointed. "By the time you figure you can't get out, I'll be long gone." His head dipped into one hand.  
  
"No. It's my duty to see that justice is done. I'll do whatever I can, but you must trust me to help you. Please. "  
  
Jaym had grown bored and wandered off "that way". The forests did come to an abrupt end: in a tangled expanse of thorny vines. The boy went up and beat his head against a not too prickly patch. The plants beat back.  
  
"Hey!" Jaym poked the spongy mass. A tiny tendril pulled away, reaching for his finger and wrapping around it. He put out his other had and stroked it. The vine curled up his hand and along his arm. It tickled as it explored. And then it began to squeeze.  
  
Meanwhile, Erena was thinking how to go about interrogating Wyl. "Start from the beginning."  
  
He looked at her raggedly. "The beginning. Are you sure you want to hear that much?"  
  
"Frankly, no. But it's necessary."  
  
Wyl muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'kriffing Jedi', but he began. "I was born in a small village near the northern pole. Cheramie and I grew up together. When my mother died, she helped me through it. And when my father took another wife, she and I banded together against my new stepbrother. His name was Gavren." Wyl spit the name like a very rude word. "I think he fell in love with her then. She thought he was a vrelt and couldn't be bothered."  
  
"I take it she didn't think you were a vrelt." Erena noted that his grammar improved when he worked at it.  
  
Wyl looked appalled. "We were thirteen. But no." He went on. "Gav made up for it by making everyone else love him. But he was a vrelt. He really was. He used to torture Cheramie's aracks and say Reis had done it. He did, a fair amount of the time. Her little brother," he added by way of explanation.  
  
Erena nodded encouragingly. "And you were framed for the murder of who by whom?" Wyl gave her a strange look. Apparently Coruscant grammar was an oddity on Malastare.  
  
"I'm getting there." Erena wished he would hurry. "Last year, end of the harvest. Cheramie and I were loading grain into her father's storage barns, and we got a bit, um, distracted." Erena rolled her eyes. Wyl glared at her and went on. "Nothing happened. We both heard this little giggle, and a face smirked down from the loft at us. Reis. He ran out before either of us could catch him, threatening to tell his father. I chased the little vrelt all over town, shouting every insult and threat that I could think of at him. That didn't look very good when he disappeared the next day. They found his body in the river two days later."  
  
She stared at him. "You were summarily tried and convicted. Cheramie declared she never wanted to see you again, which would be easy, since you were being sent here."  
  
"And guess who was there to comfort her?" Wyl growled. "Gavren. Being perfect and understanding. I wouldn't be surprised if they're married now."  
  
"Was there any physical evidence presented? A blaster? Vibroblade? Marks on the body?" She had only had one year of Criminal Justice with Master Jerram, but Erena knew that evidence and motive were what mattered in a murder case.  
  
"The medical 'droid determined that he had been strangled. If I were going to kill someone, I wouldn't do it like that." Wyl grimaced.  
  
At that, Erena raised her eyebrows. "Oh? How would you do it?"  
  
"I'd- fine lot of help you are." He stood up. "This is a kriffing waste of time."  
  
"No, it's not." Erena stood with him. "Don't you want to see Cheramie again?"  
  
"Sure, but-"  
  
"Think, then. Who stood to benefit from her brother's death?"  
  
"No one. He was a little kid. Nuisance, but nobody hated him."  
  
Erena grasped for what was hidden in plain sight. "Then who wanted you out of the way?"  
  
"My stepmother was the town's new magistrate, and she hated me, but Gav--" They looked at each other, understanding, and both heard Jaym shout at the same time. Erena reacted. She beat through the thorns in the direction he had gone.  
  
The boy was up to his elbows in the living wall. Erena's 'saber flashed out to cut him free, but Jaym's cry of, "No, you'll hurt them!" stopped her short. The Living Force told her that "they" were sentient.  
  
"What're you doing?" Wyl shouted, running up. "They eat men alive!"  
  
"I'm fine," Jaym said tightly, his face pained, "though I don't think I can get out."  
  
Erena sighed, walking up to place both hands on the ropy vines that surrounded him, minding the thorns. "Let him go," she commanded. The only response Erena received was Jaym's hiss as tendrils wound to his shoulders.  
  
Wyl shouted from somewhere behind them. "Are you a Jedi or aren't you? 'Use the Force!'"  
  
Erena could have hugged him: it was the sort of thing Obi-Wan would have said, albeit with better diction. As vines ensnared her fingers, she ordered her mind, sorting out which Force signatures were trees and animals, and which the entity of thorns. Focusing, Erena reached out to the mass that pulsed with power through the Living Force. // I mean you no harm. //  
  
A reply roared into her head. // We are hungry, human child. This part of us has not fed in many of your years. //  
  
// You cannot eat us. // Erena unclipped her 'saber from her belt.  
  
// Only the little one. // The voice tried to be soothing. // We will let you and the other go. //  
  
Erena ignited her lightsaber, swinging it up into Jedi Ready. // Never. All three of us, or I will hack you down if it takes me a thousand years. //  
  
Laughter overwhelmed Erena's senses. // A light stick. Another of your kind sought to defeat us with one. We resisted him. We shall resist you. //  
  
Jaym gasped. The vines had reached his chest, making breath impossible. Running her eyes over the boy, Erena killed the 'saber's power and clipped the hilt to her belt. // Let him go. Take me instead. //  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Ranger's tiny ship soared lower over the mess of thorn trees. Dafid piloted while Aleha and Obi-Wan kept lookout, one with macrobinoculars and one with the Force. They had been zigzagging randomly from perimeter to the heart of the forest and back for the past three hours, with no success,  
  
"Lifeforms. Human." Obi-Wan spoke out of his half-trance. "Not who we're looking for, but worth investigating. Can you land?" Dafid searched for a clearing while Obi-Wan kept his senses trained on the group. They were milling about, emotions afire.  
  
"Within twenty meters all right?" Dafid called.  
  
"Get as close to them as you can and let me down." He stood, checked his 'saber, and shrugged his cloak back on.  
  
"I'm going too," Aleha announced. Obi-Wan shot her a shrewd glance, but he nodded.  
  
Both of them rappelled down the cable Dafid winched into the trees. First Obi-Wan and then Aleha dropped lightly onto the springy loam of the forest floor. All around them in the faint dawn they heard shouts of "Wyl!" and "Whaddaya mean, 'they're gone'?" Obi-Wan put a finger to his lips and cloaked both of them with the Force. They crept up behind the burly Gran doing most of the yelling, and Obi-Wan dropped the cover. He tapped the being on the shoulder. "May I be of service, citizen?" A bit of him enjoyed it very much indeed.  
  
The three-eyed alien stopped mid-bellow, and all three eyes widened. Obi- Wan raised one eyebrow and began to toss his 'saber hilt gently from hand to hand, in full view of everyone who had paused to watch the intruders. "I am looking for my apprentice, Erena Nabis, and a small boy who is traveling with her. Have you knowledge of their whereabouts?"  
  
Three eyes glared at the Jedi. "None. We're looking for somemat else. Fellow."  
  
Obi-Wan began to worry quietly in a small corner of his mind. These creatures were cutthroats, the like of which he had seen everywhere in the galaxy, and he did not fancy Erena's chances among them. 'And Jaym's,' he added as an afterthought. Obi-Wan knew his Padawan: she would put the boy's safety first, with her own a distant second. Or last, as it were.  
  
"You are lying. I suggest you tell me the truth. Very quickly." The deceptively named Kenobi Hard Stare went through all three eyes and out the back of Orn's head.  
  
"Caught 'em in a trobuck snare. Just wanted to have a bit of fun. Girl was pretty, but the kid's a rare terror. Wyl, man as's gone missin', took a shine to them. Prob'ly ran off wif 'em. Better hurry if you wants 'em in one piece, mister," Orn spat at Obi-Wan, who nodded curtly.  
  
"Kenobi!" The Knight whirled when Aleha shouted from a few meters away. She motioned for him to come. "Got their track. If it were a bit more light--"  
  
"Now would be better."  
  
She saw the look in his eyes. "Right."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The cortex-shattering laugh came again. Erena ground her teeth until they squeaked, riding it out. But the vines whipped away from Jaym, popping, heading toward her.  
  
"Erena, duck!" She hit the ground as Wyl ran up, dragging a struggling trobuck. He flung the animal into the writhing mass. It retreated, satisfied with its prize.  
  
Wyl dropped beside the stunned but relieved Erena. "Lucky I had another snare nearby. That's two you owe me, Jedi." She stuck out a hand, and he clasped it, trembling as much as Erena was.  
  
"I'll repay you, I promise. Jaym, get away from there." The boy stared in horrified fascination at the disappearing trobuck. Erena's shout snapped him alert, and he nearly tripped over his feet backing up.  
  
"We're still exactly where we were," Jaym, quite recovered, pointed out. Wyl and Erena glared up at him.  
  
"You should be glad 'you're' still here," she informed him. "I may change my mind about letting it have you."  
  
"Yeah," Wyl added. Jaym scuffed his boot in the dirt and looked contrite.  
  
"He's right." Erena levered herself up with a sigh. // We have fed you. Let us go. // The hedge ejected four hooves and two horns by way of answer, and then it swirled open, leaving a hole a meter wide. Wyl went first, nervously, then Jaym, and last Erena. The gap closed on her right boot as she stepped through. Erena sprawled on the ground, biting her lip to keep from crying out at the pressure on her wounded foot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi stopped in the middle of beating his way through a cluster of briars. He could feel Erena, and her pain. // Padawan? //  
  
// Master, where are you? // The thought felt pleased.  
  
// In the Thorn Forests, Erena. Where are you? //  
  
// Outside them, Master, but only just. // She projected the image to him.  
  
// Stay where you are. We'll come to you. //  
  
// Don't worry, Master. I don't think I'm going anywhere. // Obi-Wan, too relieved to be worried, narrowly missed getting hit by the cable from the Ranger's ship. Aleha, it seemed, had contacted her husband.  
  
"Come on, Kenobi. I know that look." She was already halfway up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Erena yanked her foot free and gasped, "I'm fine" to a concerned Wyl and a puzzled Jaym. "Obi-Wan is coming."  
  
"What's wrong with your foot?" Wyl wanted to know. "And who is Obi-Wan?"  
  
"My Master." Unclasping her boot gingerly, Erena slid it off, revealing a bloodstained sock.  
  
Wyl whistled through his teeth. "How'd you walk with that?"  
  
Erena replied through gritted teeth. "A Jedi does not know pain."  
  
"A certain Jedi's foot is infected." Wyl watched as Erena peeled the sock away. She hissed as air hit the angry red puncture. "You're not walking anywhere."  
  
Of course, she tried to get up. And there was no try. Jaym smirked at her and at Wyl's 'I told you so' grin. "I'll be fine right here," Erena informed them. "You two get clear of the trees and wave at any ship that flies over." Jaym looked at Wyl. Wyl looked at Jaym. Both of them realized how silly this would look, and their egos protested. "Go," Erena commanded, pointing for emphasis. They went, but they did not wave.  
  
Erena lay on the spongy leaves, wondering what Obi-Wan would think of her, tattered and incapacitated, being looked after by her two charges. She sat up and reached for her boot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dafid spotted the two figures below, and Obi-Wan could sense his Padawan near them. Aleha finished bandaging the long scratch on her arm as her husband set their ship down ten meters from Wyl and Jaym.  
  
Obi-Wan strode off the boarding ramp and oriented himself to Erena. He saw her come out of the trees that dared grow near the living wall, favoring one foot a little. She shone through the Force at him; he lengthened his stride.  
  
Erena walked, walling the pain up in the back of her mind. Only the sight of Obi-Wan not quite running toward her kept her upright as she not quite limped to meet him. Somewhere between emotion and peace, the two halves of a greater whole collided gently, standing in the embrace until Erena and her foot couldn't bear it any longer. She collapsed in Obi-Wan's arms. He gave her a strange look that softened as he bent to put one arm under her knees, lifting Erena in a rescue-carry.  
  
Wyl found them like this when he wandered away from where Jaym was bothering the Rangers. "She all right?"  
  
"She is 'not'." Obi-Wan laid his still unconscious apprentice on the ground and looked up at the young man. "I have yet to ascertain exactly what your part is in this matter."  
  
Wyl brushed a clump of hair out of his eyes, trying to think exactly what would persuade the Jedi to let him go. One look at Obi-Wan's face told him only the truth would be accepted. "I caught her. In a snare I'd set for trobucks. Sir." Even though Obi-Wan couldn't be much older than he was, Wyl used the honorific. He drew the line at Master, though.  
  
Erena opened her eyes. "He's not telling you everything, Master." Wyl tensed. "He freed us from a band of vicious outlaws and got us to the edge of the Forests and, just now, saved me from being eaten by vines."  
  
Obi-Wan turned to Wyl. "Then we owe you a great debt indeed." Obi-Wan extended a hand to the younger man. Wyl shook it firmly. "Now, Padawan, what ails you."  
  
"Nothing, Master. I'm just a bit tired." She tried to stand, willing to endure anything rather than show weakness in front of Obi-Wan.  
  
"Nothing, my afterburners!" Wyl held Erena down with one hand on her shoulder. "She's put a bloody great thorn through her foot and's been walking on it for three days."  
  
"Two," Erena corrected quietly.  
  
"Let me see it." Obi-Wan knelt beside her.  
  
"Master--" She had to force the tears back.  
  
"Erena." His tone brooked no dispute. She removed her boot and sock for the second time that day. "I suppose your medi-kit went the way of your comlink, Padawan?" He turned her foot gently, examining the wound.  
  
"Yes, Master." Erena submitted to his ministrations, but privately resolved to mince Wyl.  
  
"The ship's medipack will have to suffice until we get back to civilization." Which, to Obi-Wan Kenobi, were always Coruscant and the haven of the Jedi Temple.  
  
Knowing that his complete inability to Force Heal must be galling him, Erena only nodded. "Up you get, then." Obi-Wan helped her up but, being on the wrong side, allowed Wyl to support her to the ship.  
  
Packing two Rangers, two Jedi, one little boy, and one ex-con into the Y- type 424 Trianii nearly exceeded its cargo capacity, but Dafid got it off the ground with a minimum of complaints from ship and passengers. Or a minimum from all but Jaym.  
  
The younger of the two Jedi sat bandaging her foot, in close conversation with Wyl. "Will he recognize you, do you think?"  
  
"Gavren? No. Cheramie might." Wyl quite hoped she would. He was savoring the expression on her face in advance.  
  
Erena saw it in his eyes. "Promise me that you won't do anything rash when we get there."  
  
"Rash like what?" Wyl grinned.  
  
"Rash like trying to trying to strangle your brother instead of allowing Obi-Wan to handle the situation."  
  
He sighed dramatically and shoved his hair back. "I'll try." Wyl looked over at Obi-Wan. "You still haven't told him, have you?"  
  
"I'm constructing the phrasing for maximum effect," Erena replied archly.  
  
"I don't even want to know what that meant." Wyl raised his voice, "Master Kenobi?" Obi-Wan looked up, frowning, as he inquired about their destination.  
  
"Acoor spaceport."  
  
Wyl slid down the side of the ship by Erena, who had a finger on the fastener of a synthflesh wrap she couldn't quite reach. "Tie that for me, will you?"  
  
He did. "Why not use the Force?"  
  
Erena answered honestly. "Because I probably couldn't, now. And Obi-Wan doesn't want me to try."  
  
Wyl nodded, not really caring. He talked to talk, because he was scared and didn't want to admit it. "I was born on the edge of Acoor. Could find my way 'round it blind. Prob'ly still can."  
  
Erena bit her lip. "I hadn't planned for everything to move this quickly. But then, I hadn't planned very much at all. Obi-Wan is-- I have to apprise him of the situation."  
  
She stood carefully, minding her foot, and navigated the cramped area over to Obi-Wan, kneeling beside him. "Master?"  
  
The Jedi looked up from his reverie, recognizing the look in Erena's eyes as one he had seen many times in Qui-Gon's. "Padawan, why do I have the feeling that you have promised our aid to someone, and I am only now being informed." He knew what was coming next: the pathetic lifeform apology.  
  
"I only promised 'my' aid, Master, but I find myself needing your help." Erena bent her head.  
  
"You've overstepped yourself, Padawan."  
  
"This is a matter of justice, Master. Are we not meant to be the guardians of justice?"  
  
"Guardians, not purveyors," Obi-Wan informed her sharply.  
  
Erena tried a different approach. "The matter could be handled quickly and simply if there were a truthsayer involved." She regarded him from under her eyelashes.  
  
"And if one were not?"  
  
"Aggressive negotiations would commence." Erena used the Temple slang for slash and burn diplomacy.  
  
"My abilities are limited, Padawan." But he 'was' a truthsayer: a Jedi with the power to tell through the Force whether or not someone was lying.  
  
"While mine are nonexistent." Erena kept her shoulders back, and her voice even, letting nothing about her betray desperation.  
  
"And it is true you have no gift at dissimulation. What is it, then?"  
  
"Wyl's been framed for the murder of his fiancée's brother."  
  
Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow skeptically. "So he says."  
  
"It's the truth, Master!"  
  
"Your nonexistent abilities seem to have improved. I am no longer needed." Obi-Wan sat back against the bulkhead and closed his eyes, not able to remember the last time he had slept.  
  
"Master, forgive me, but you've only got to look at him to see it!"  
  
Obi-Wan opened one eye and directed it at Wyl. "You may be right. I'd need to hear him say it." Both eyes turned on Erena. "Do I sense an emotional attachment to this boy?"  
  
She went pink, and raised her eyes to meet his, speaking in all frankness. "No, Master, but he helped us, and I'd like to reciprocate in kind."  
  
"Indeed." Obi-Wan, with some effort, resolved not to pass judgment on the matter until he had spoken to the young man.  
  
Dafid set the ship down in Acoor spaceport, and it groaned with relief as everyone disembarked. Obi-Wan caught up with Wyl. "My apprentice tells me that you were wrongly exiled."  
  
"That's right. I never murdered no- anyone. Sir."  
  
No lie flared in Obi-Wan's mind, so he asked, "Who committed the murder you were accused of?"  
  
"My stepbrother, I think." Wyl's voice dripped such loathing that it set Obi-Wan's teeth on edge.  
  
"And where might this person be found?" he inquired.  
  
"I'll take you straight to him, Master Kenobi," Wyl said with feeling, "sooner the better."  
  
"A moment," Obi-Wan cautioned. "Padawan." Erena's response to the word was always the same, Wyl noticed: her entire focus pivoted to the speaker. And if the speaker was Obi-Wan, that focus was intensified and reflected back, illuminating Erena's face. By this light anyone could see that she lived for Obi-Wan Kenobi. Wyl turned away to let them talk, remembering that he was meant to be in love with Cheramie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Erena trotted over when Obi-Wan called. She felt in very good spirits indeed. "Yes, Master?"  
  
Obi-Wan cut directly to the heart of the matter; Erena had gotten herself into this. "Padawan, I want you to stay with the boy while I attend to the matter of young Master Wyl."  
  
Erena's expression attempted to dive for the planetary core before she marshaled it. "Master, I should-"  
  
Obi-Wan cut her off, "Perhaps you have lost sight of our mission specifications. What were they?" He clasped both hands behind his back.  
  
"Get Jaym to Kuat, safely. Master." He seemed determined not to understand. Erena resigned herself.  
  
"As he is 'not' on Kuat yet, one of us must be with him at all times. Apparently, my skills are required elsewhere. That leaves you."  
  
"Yes, Master." It seemed the only safe thing to say.  
  
"I expect you to do your duty, and not to follow us. Is that understood?" Sometimes he forgot she was not yet fourteen.  
  
"No, Master." Not at all safe, but she didn't.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
Erena quailed under those stormy eyes. "I won't follow you," she clarified. Obi-Wan nodded curtly, turned on his heels, and strode away, Wyl falling into step behind him.  
  
If Erena had been a different sort of person, she would have plopped down in the dirt and cried. As it was, Erena discarded the notion, still standing while she digested the rebuke, accepting it even though she didn't understand it. Then she went to look for Jaym.  
  
He was with neither Dafid nor Aleha, and not on the Rangers' ship. Erena had cupped her hands to her mouth to call for him when a flash of Force Sight hit her like a stun bolt: the small boy tailing a preoccupied Obi- Wan. "Force!" She stalked after him, vowing dire things.  
  
Jaym made sure to keep at least five meters behind the Knight at all times. It was fun to be on his own, as servants had surrounded him his entire life. 'And now Jedi,' he amended. Jaym's opinion of the Order had not improved much.  
  
Erena caught him peering out of an alley. She padded up behind Jaym and grabbed his thin little shoulders. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Shh." He wanted to see what would happen when Obi-Wan and Wyl knocked on the door they stood in front of.  
  
They knocked. Erena watched in spite of herself as a young woman in a simple blue dress answered the door. She clapped both hands to her face; Erena could barely hear what she said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wyl? Wyl! Why are you here?" Wyl simply stared at her, so Obi-Wan shouldered past him. "Mistress, we're looking for-" A tall, swarthy man appeared at Cheramie's shoulder. "-Your husband."  
  
"Why have you brought a convicted child killer to my home, Mister-"  
  
"Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi," Wyl announced. Obi-Wan would have preferred he keep quiet.  
  
Gavren went white. "Jedi. Cher, I'll handle this." He stepped out, and she shut the door behind him. "Look, I don't know-"  
  
"Yes you do, Gav, you idiot!" Wyl couldn't contain himself any longer. "You killed him."  
  
"Who?" Gavren tried to bluff.  
  
"You know kriffing well who!" He was nearly dancing up and down.  
  
"Reis? Of course I didn't." His face showed only open confidence.  
  
Nothing flashed behind Obi-Wan's eyes at the statement. Odd, because the Force did not malfunction. "Do you know who did?" he asked.  
  
"No." The flash came as Cheramie flung the door open.  
  
"I did," she said quietly. "I killed Reis."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gavren and Wyl could only stare at her. Obi-Wan and Jaym tried to look as if they weren't staring and had know all along. Erena stared and accidentally dropped her shields.  
  
Obi-Wan clicked the signal button on his comlink, and the three members of the Acoor Constabulary Force converged on them.  
  
"You what?" Wyl finally choked out.  
  
"After he caught us he threatened to tell Father, and it was so easy. So easy. And then Gav said he'd tell if I didn't let them take you away and marry him--" Gavren lunged at her, but a husky Gran held him back. "I've seen him in my dreams every night since then." She burst into hiccuping sobs.  
  
Wyl couldn't take it anymore. He stalked off into a nearby alley. Erena pushed Jaym in Obi-Wan's general direction and went after him. She found the young man retching into a battered waste receptacle, and put a hand on his back. "I can't pretend I didn't get you into this."  
  
Wyl turned, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Want to make it up to me?" He laughed without mirth.  
  
His eyes make Erena uncomfortable, but she shrugged. "If it is in my power."  
  
He thought a moment, and the fire completely died in them. "A ride to Coruscant?"  
  
Erena nodded. "I'll ask-"  
  
"Padawan!" Obi-Wan barreled into the alley, trailing Jaym. "You were told to stay with the boy. And not to follow me. Was any of that unclear?"  
  
"No, Master." Erena began a detailed examination of her boot toes.  
  
"Then why-" he began testily.  
  
"She didn't." A small voice interrupted him "'I' followed you, and she followed me. She saved my life and fixed my arm and when 'he'," Everyone looked at Jaym, who pointed to Wyl, "caught her in a trap and locked us up, she made him let us go 'and' take us to the edge of the Forests and then he tried to kill her, but she didn't let him and the thorns tried to eat me and she mind-talked them out of it and they would have eaten her instead, but 'he' threw an animal into it, and it let us leave. So don't shout," Jaym finished, looking quite surprised at himself. Erena certainly was.  
  
Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Padawan, may I have a word with you?" Erena followed him out of the alley, dreading a lecture on truthfulness or the importance of accuracy.  
  
"It appears I owe you an apology, Padawan," He looked deeply chagrined as only Obi-Wan Kenobi could: the perpetual frown on his brow threatening to eclipse the rest of his expression.  
  
"Not really, Master." Erena was very uncomfortable with apologies from Obi- Wan. They didn't come very often and were not under her control.  
  
"Qui-Gon used to say I judged before I knew. Apparently I'm still doing it," he mused.  
  
Again, the toes of her boots seemed fascinating. "Master, I-" she swallowed, "I want to go home." She sounded like a thirteen-year-old for once.  
  
"So do I, Padawan. So do I." Obi-Wan pulled her to him briefly in one of his rare gestures of open affection.  
  
Erena decided to test her luck a little. "Master, since there's nothing for him here, Wyl has asked if he could go with us to Coruscant."  
  
Obi-Wan just looked at her. And then he smiled. "I believe that can be arranged." Erena sighed and fell into step beside him, happy to be back where she belonged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The 'Star Flare' and her crew had disappeared from Acoor. According to spaceport records, the ship had left shortly after the captain made repairs, so it could be anywhere in the galaxy by now. This only served to solidify in Obi-Wan's mind that the ship's hyperdrive malfunction and its inability to withstand atmospheric entry were not coincidences.  
  
Everyone packed into Dafid and Aleha's ship again, after Obi-Wan assured the owners that the Temple would reimburse them for fuel costs. He spent the trip in a restoring trance, oblivious to the antics of his apprentice, Jaym, Wyl, and occasionally Aleha.  
  
Erena began by trying to teach Wyl and Jaym to meditate. They persisted in peeking, fidgeting, and poking each other and looking innocent. She gave up. Then Wyl asked, almost shyly, to see her lightsaber. Reluctantly, Erena ran through the first two velocities for them, minus most of the footwork. She drew the line at letting them try, though. Instead, Aleha demonstrated some unarmed hand-to-hand combat moves peculiar to the Antarian Rangers. Wyl and Jaym's attempts to copy her degenerated into a mock wrestling match that saw a smile back on Wyl's face. All in all, everyone was almost sorry when they reached Kuat. Almost.  
  
Wyl elected to stay with the ship, so only Obi-Wan and Erena accompanied Jaym to his mother's palatial estate. Sirenia Tiresk received them in an anteroom that oozed wealth, if very little taste. The two Jedi's robes, though clean, paled beside the silver and synthetic stone, while Jaym looked positively pitiful.  
  
His mother embraced him briefly, minding his clothes, and then sent him off with a servant. Though the middle-aged woman cloaked herself in expensive clothing and heavy make-up, as if to hide herself from the outside world, Erena could sense a genuine love for her small son and relief at his return. Obi-Wan explained the reason for their delay, as well as the events on Malastare while Erena stood silently beside him.  
  
The baroness listened impassively until he finished, then she leant forward. "Master Kenobi, I have many enemies, any of whom may be responsible for this attempt on my son's life. Thank you for protecting him, but 'I' will handle the investigation." She sat back and continued. "In my experience, Jedi are not very good at accepting individual reward, so I shall make you an all-encompassing one: Tiresk Corp will outfit the Temple fleet with new hyperdrives gratis. Will your Council agree to that?"  
  
"Thank you, milady. I believe they will." Obi-Wan bowed, and Erena followed his lead. Mme. Tiresk favored the Jedi with a smile, then dismissed them with a wave of her jewel-studded hand.  
  
Once in the gardens surrounding the mansion and leading to the landing pad, Erena ventured a question she had not dared ask inside: "Master, are you sure the Temple would be wise to accept a supply of Tiresk Corp hyperdrives?" Qui-Gon Jinn would have thrown his head back and laughed into the fragrant air. Obi-Wan merely looked down at his apprentice, smiling mildly as they shared the joke.  
  
They had nearly reached the ship when a small robed dynamo hurtled out of an adjacent garden path. It squeaked to a halt behind the two Jedi, then tiptoed up to Erena and tugged on her sash. She half-turned to see a very damp and tousled Jaym.  
  
"I've just got away from Nurse," he puffed, "and I wanted to say goodbye."  
  
Obi-Wan stared at the boy as if he were a large beetle that had popped out of the shrubbery and engaged his apprentice in conversation. The resemblance was there, and Obi-Wan Kenobi had no great fondness for small boys. He spent half his life trying to fight the rumor that he had once been one himself. So he was very relieved when Erena whispered in his mind's ear: // Master, I'll handle this. // He strode off to the ship as fast as dignity would allow.  
  
Erena knelt down, bringing her eye-to-eye with Jaym. "Say goodbye? I'd have thought you'd be glad to see us go."  
  
"Maybe a little," he admitted. "But you got me here."  
  
"Happy to be of service, Master Tiresk." She bowed as well as possible.  
  
"You can call me Jaym," he offered. "I like you. I've never liked anyone before, except Mother."  
  
"I'm sure you'd like Master Kenobi if you got to know him."  
  
Jaym wrinkled his nose. "He doesn't like me. But maybe you're right. "  
  
Erena heard the repulsorlifts power up behind her. "You can send me messages, and visit if you're ever on Coruscant again."  
  
Jaym rolled his eyes. "Mother's never going to let me out of her sight again." He took a deep breath and threw his arms around Erena. She returned the hug, and then stood. Erena jogged to the waiting ship, raising her 'saber in a salute before jumping on to the reassuringly solid boarding ramp. Jaym waved in return as the ship lifted off.  
  
Erena staggered, flailing for balance until a hand reached out of the ship, grabbed the back of her tunic, and pulled her in. "I'm beginning to think you have suicidal tendencies, Padawan, or an unnatural fondness for leaping out of ships." Obi-Wan let her go.  
  
"Not really, Master, it just seems to happen." She shrugged.  
  
"Don't make a habit of it. I prefer my apprentices in one piece."  
  
"Yes, Master. How many are you planning to have?"  
  
"Only one at the moment, and I'm a bit uncertain as to her." Obi-Wan played along.  
  
"Why would that be?" Erena wanted to know.  
  
"I've been neglecting her training." His voice turned serious. "When we get back to the Temple, I'm going to ask the Council for a few months sabbatical. You could do with the classes and 'saber work, and Qui-Gon always said Senate duty teaches one patience."  
  
"You'll have to promise not to go chasing any Sith, Master." Erena grinned.  
  
"Perhaps now would be a good time for a certain Jedi Apprentice to catch up on all the meditation she's missed the past few days."  
  
Erena took the hint, dropping cross-legged on the metal deck tiles in the center of the hold. She sank easily into the Force, finding again that place she had discovered in the Forests by discarding all preconceptions and doubt.  
  
Wyl shook her out of it as they entered Coruscant's atmosphere. He watched Erena's face as she looked down a meter to the flooring she floated above, and he helped her up when she lost concentration, sprawling at his feet. "Can you teach me how to do that?"  
  
"I don't know how I did it, or why it happened. Master?"  
  
Obi-Wan, coming out of the cockpit, forestalled her question: "Unconscious self-levitation, Padawan. Excess energy often manifests itself in peculiar ways."  
  
Erena thought about that, creasing her brow in an extremely Kenobi-like way that was bound to give her wrinkles if she kept it up. "Is that bad?"  
  
"Control is always preferable." His tone of voice made Erena add it to her mental list of things to work on, and they disembarked onto one of the Jedi Temple's many landing platforms. She hung back to wait for Wyl, who was trying to look everywhere at once, and fell in step beside him.  
  
"Where will you go?"  
  
"I've an uncle here somewhere. Mum's brother. I've got to find him, though."  
  
"May the Force be with you. Master Obi-Wan could pull some strings and get you a room at the Temple. If you wanted to stay the night?"  
  
Wyl shrugged. "Naw, I'll find something."  
  
Erena rolled her eyes. "Coruscant is a big place."  
  
"Yeah, I can tell." He tried not to look down.  
  
"And I do owe you. Come to the Temple for a few nights, just until you get your feet under you."  
  
Wyl took one more look around and dropped his eyes, blinking. The airtaxi's view Coruscant by night overwhelmed him. "I might do that. Are you sure there's room?" He pictured the Temple as something like Acoor's small monastery.  
  
Erena pointed ahead of them to the five spires. "That's our destination." She tossed her hair back in a silent shout of laughter at the sight of the only home she had ever known.  
  
Once inside, Erena trotted after Obi-Wan into the depths of the Temple, while Wyl and the Rangers were shown to guest chambers. The High Council had adjourned for the evening, so everyone would make their mission reports in the morning.  
  
Obi-Wan stopped abruptly at their quarters, causing Erena to nearly run into him. He was frowning at the door marker, a recent addition: Kenobi/Nabis.  
  
"Master?" Erena checked again. Nothing was misspelled.  
  
He ran his hand over the letters, and then dropped it to her shoulder. "We're home, Padawan. Thank the Force we're home." She did.  
  
The End . . . For Now 


End file.
